I Wish I Was Just Fat
by vmars15
Summary: Quinn is pregnant by Puck. Word gets out and she must live with the consequences. Will Puck be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"You're probably just bloated from lunch." That's the first thing Santana Lopez said to me. Not, when did you have sex, or, who's the father, or even, what are you going to do, she didn't even seem surprised that I had sex. I'm president of the celibacy club!

I had tears coming down my eyes. I could feel them. I wiped them away. "No, Santana. I'm pregnant. I did thee home pregnancy tests and everything!"

I was at Santana's house. We were supposed to be making posters for the celibacy club but I had to tell her. She's my best friend. She had to know how to help me. Better than Finn anyways. Much better than the _other_ one for sure.

"Wait," Santana replied, "When did you even have sex?"

Well at least she finally caught on. She passed me a Kleenex box and I wiped away the tears yet again, and blew my nose.

"You know when Finn joined Glee Club after I specifically told him not to?" I said between sniffles.

Santana nodded. She came closer and put her arm around me for support.

"I just felt so terrible," I cried, "I hated that he was ruining everything that we had worked so hard for! I thought that if he joined, he would change and not want me anymore. Anyways, he went on that field trip with the other misfits and when he was gone… do you remember who was having a party that weekend?"

"Britney?" Santana offered.

"Yeah, that sounds right. So I was at the party, feeling totally alone, and like a loser, and then I started talking to this guy. He thought Finn was helping his mom recover from prostate surgery or something but I filled him in and he was just as mad. We went to his house, and we drank wine coolers and then I got drunk. I told him all about how my life was ending, how Finn wouldn't love me anymore, and how I had gained six pounds being worried! We started kissing but then he wanted more and I said yes. I was so drunk, and I felt so horrible."

I took a deep breath and let the tears come out even more. I had done enough crying for a long time but I knew that this wasn't the end of my tears. They would be coming back day after day.

Santana pulled me into a big hug. "Do you remember who the guy was honey?"

This is why I knew to tell Santana. She's so sweet and she didn't even judge me for having sex. She just wanted to help me.

I nodded. "Yeah. You're not going to say anything right, especially not to Finn?"

"You know I wouldn't Quinn!"

I took a deep breath so that I could get my sentence out in one breath without bursting into tears. "It was Puck."

Santana immediately let go of me and got up off of my bed. She stood up and backed away. She looked furious.

"My Puck? You had sex with _my _Puck?" She was screaming.

"You guys had only been dating for five days at that point Santana," I tied to explain, "I didn't think you guys were serious. Plus, don't you remember, I was drunk!"

Santana shook her head. "It doesn't matter Quinn. You were supposed to be my girl. Puck was off limits to you! Now you're having his baby! What do you want me to feel? Happy for you? Do you want me to plan the baby shower?"

I started crying again. I didn't think she would have minded. It was so long ago and they were broken up now. She broke up with him!

"You were supposed to be an example for the girls at our high school Quinn! Now you're just a back-stabbing slut! Have you even told Finn? Have you even told Puck?"

I shook my head. "I told Finn that it's his."

"You two haven't had sex!" Santana shrieked! She was angrier than I had ever seen her before.

"I told him that it happened when he had an _incident_ in the hot tub. Puck's not part of the picture Santana. You don't have to worry about that. I'm just going to stay here in Lima and raise the baby with Finn."

"But you still had sex with Puck when he was boyfriend Quinn! Don't you get that? I never even had sex with him! You made me feel guilty when I even mentioned thinking about it! Now it turns out that you two had already done it!"

"I'm sorry." I said, in a small voice.

Santana said her next words n the most calm, serious tone I had ever heard her use. "I hate you Quinn Fabray. Now, get the hell out of my house."

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house crying. I got into my car and drove home. My parents asked me why I was crying and just told them that I was having boy problems with Finn. They didn't seem to notice that I was lying.

I had a shower and laid on my bed, trying to go to sleep. I lifted up my shirt and put my hand on my stomach. Inside was a baby. My baby. _Puck's_ baby. How could I have let this happen? Sure, Puck had been sweet that night, and listened to my problems. He had kissed me like he wanted to for years, but I know now that it was all just an act. He just wanted to get back at Finn, like I did. But now I was in over my head.

Puck isn't the one who has to deal with this. The baby, the costs, the humiliation. That's all on me. I'm the one who has to deal with it all and now he's forced me to dump it all on Finn. I've ruined my life. Worse, I've ruined Finn's.

I heard the doorbell rang and looked at the clock. It was ten thirty. It was too late for visitors. I peeked outside of my room and down the staircase as I saw my dad open the door. It was Finn. My dad called me down and said he'd give us privacy as he went upstairs.

"What are you dong here?" I asked, as I led Finn into the living room. He sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"We're having a baby?" He whispered. But this time he said it like a question. Like he didn't know.

"Finn we've been over this." I whispered back.

Finn nods. "I know, I know but I was on the computer tonight when Santana instant messaged me and she was randomly telling me how you can't get pregnant from a hot tub incident if you have your bathing suits on and you're not laying on each other and… are we having a baby Quinn? Or did you make it up to make me quit Glee or something?"

My heart broke. I could not believe Santana did that. All my planning was ruined. I felt helpless. Finn was my only shot at keeping the baby. My only shot at people believing the immaculate conception storyline. He was the only way too save my reputation.

I could just lie and ask him how Santana would know anything. But I looked in his eyes and saw innocence. Purity. I couldn't lie.

I shook my head and the tears came out… once again. "Finn… I'm so sorry. We're not."

Finn wrapped me up into a hug. Huh?

"Don't be sorry Quinn. You didn't have to lie. I love you and we were going strong. Don't make up lies like that again."

Crap. I pulled away from the hug. "You don't understand," I whispered, "I'm pregnant. You're just not the father."

Finn's mouth dropped. I hated that I was the reason for the hurt on his face. Why did I have to be so stupid?

Finn stood up. He looked angry. Like Santana had been. "Well then, who is?" He asked.

_Cliffhanger! Hope you guys like it! I'm not quite sure if I want this to be a Quinn/Puck story yet but I'm leaning towards that. Rest assured, there will also be many different characters from Glee in the story as well. I'm also hoping to start writing a Rachel/Finn story soon. Let me know what you think! Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then, who is?" He asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him I don't want him to know? Should I say that I didn't even know?

Yeah, I could say that someone slipped me a date rape drug and I woke up not knowing where I was. I was so scared that I had to tell him he was the dad because otherwise I would be too ashamed.

_Snap out of it Quinn! You can't lie about something like that!_ I told myself. And I was right, I had lied enough already. I had to come clean. Especially since this was Finn. My perfect boyfriend who was always there for me. He needed to know. I needed to be brave and tell him.

I looked down at the ground. I could tell him, but not to his face. "Puck." I whispered.

I started crying. I put my face in my hands and sobbed away. I looked up at Finn. He was shocked. It was written all over his face. He was also as still as a rock.

"Say something." I begged.

Finn looked at me. His eyes were big and I think I could see tears fighting their way from falling.

"Puck," He asked, "My best friend?"

I nodded, and continued crying. When I glanced back up at Finn I saw that the anger had returned to his face.

"How did it happen?" He whispered. It wasn't really a whisper though. It was much too mad to qualify for one.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was drunk… so drunk. You joined Glee Club and I thought you didn't want me anymore and… he was just there. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I woke up. I'm… so sorry. You have no idea how much."

Finn got up off the couch and started walking towards the door. I ran after him.

"Finn, don't leave now!"

Finn turned around and I saw the anger on his face, but I also saw the hurt. I saw the humiliation, the betrayal, I saw everything.

"Why not," He asked, "There's no reason for me to stay. Not anymore."

He walked out of the door and I ran to my room. I slammed the door and tucked myself under the covers and cried. I cried harder than I ever had. I felt like I had been saying that a lot lately, but it was true. Just when I thought that nothing could make me cry as hard as I just did, something bigger happened. It probably didn't help that my hormones were whack out of balance.

I put my hand on my stomach again but I had to immediately take it off. It felt dirty now. The pregnancy was everything that went wrong with my life. I had to shake myself out of that though, and remind myself that it wasn't the baby's fault and that I loved my baby already. I just didn't love how it came to be.

I fell asleep quickly and woke up early in the morning. I got out of bed and started to change into my Cheerio's outfit when I started to feel sick to my stomach. Ran to the bathroom and threw up. Great, morning sickness. I wasn't looking forward to you.

I cleaned myself up and continued getting ready for school. I took my time, as I wasn't in the mood for arriving early. I didn't want to see Puck. I didn't want to see Finn. I defiantly didn't want to see Santana.

I ate breakfast and got into my car. I drove to school, got out and walked inside. No one gave me any funny looks. I didn't hear anyone whispering behind me. Maybe no one knew. Maybe Finn was the only one Santana said anything to. Maybe Finn hadn't told anyone anything. I knew that prayer work!

I walked to my locker. I saw Rachel Berry at hers, a few steps away. I didn't have the energy to make fun of her today. I would just have to let her annoy me and blatantly flirt with my boyfriend… or well I guess ex-boyfriend now. She'll probably be over the moon once she realizes that Finn and I are no longer an item.

I fumbled with my combination and opened my locker. I took out one of my binders and put it in my book bag when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"You told him?" The voice was angry, and surprised. I recognized it as Puck's right away.

"How would you know?" I asked, before looking up. When I looked at his face I saw that he had serious bruising around his right eye, and it was swollen. In a few hours time it would unmistakably be a black-eye.

"Do you know if he told anyone else?" I whispered. I prayed that Puck would say no.

Puck shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is that he slugged me right after I got out of my car this morning. I'm assuming you told him."

He had a sort of smug smile on his face. Like I had told Finn because I though Puck would be the better father. That couldn't be further from the truth.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was forced to."

The smile disappeared from his face. But then it quickly came back.

"I thought I was nothing but a Lima Loser?"

I closed my locker and started walking away. Unfortunately, Puck followed.

I stopped in the middle of the hall and stared up at him. "You are," I said, "You are a Lima Loser. Just because I told Finn you're the father doesn't mean that I'm going to let you be the father. I'd rather raise it alone then with you."

I stormed off. As I looked back I saw Puck still standing there, too shocked to move. I didn't care if I hurt him. He was why I was in the problem in the first place. He could use a little pain. I was going through enough.

I sat through all of first and second period full of anxiety and worry. I had to find Santana and Finn and make sure they weren't going to tell anyone. I wouldn't be able to set foot inside the school again if everyone knew. I mean, I hadn't even told my parents yet!

At lunch I hurried to find Santana. I quickly found her in the main hall flirting with a football player. I went up to her.

"Santana, can I talk to you for a second?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "We're no longer friends Quinn. Run along and eat lunch. You need it."

I tried to make myself look like I was begging. "Please?" I asked. I tried to make my eyes as big as possible. Surely Santana couldn't be so heartless.

"Ugh," She sighed, "Fine. But I only have a minute."

I smiled and nodded. We walked into the girl's bathroom. I made sure no one was in the stalls. Once I confirmed it was empty I said, "I know you're mad at me Santana. I'd be mad at me too, but please don't tell anyone I'm pregnant. Or that I had sex with Puck. Please. I'm trying to figure out how to deal with this and I don't need to have everyone knowing my dirty little secret."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it would ruin my life even more! Please, I told you because I thought that you would understand. If you tell everyone then I'll never be able to live it down. I'm so embarrassed. I can't have everyone knowing just yet."

By the time I had finished I was crying, yet again. However it was a good thing this time. Sympathy usually works.

"I guess I won't tell everyone. I told Finn though. Or at least hinted to it. Hope you don't mind."

She thought that I didn't know that. That was her payback. Seeing me as hurt as she was would be how she would get even. So I had to play along.

"Santana, why?" My voice was soft.

"You hurt me. I had to hurt you. Good luck explaining that you slept with his best friend."

I played up my tears. "But, you won't tell anyone else?"

Santana put on a big smile. "No, I don't think so. You've got enough to worry about now that Finn knows."

With that she pranced out of the washroom. I smiled. She wouldn't tell anyone. Now all I had to do was find Finn.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Puck leaning against the wall across from the washroom.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. He followed.

"I know what you were doing. Making sure Santana wouldn't tell anyone."

"So?" I spat out. I crossed my arms across my chest and kept walking.

"So I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Finn and he told me he wouldn't tell anyone."

I stopped walking. Puck did as well. I looked up at him, surprised.

"How did you get him to do that?" I asked.

Puck shrugged. "I just told him that it would embarrass you and that you needed time to figure out how you were going to handle things. He's a good guy. He might be pissed at the both of us, but he's not going to be a dick about things."

I nodded. That sounded like Finn. He was so reliable. I wish he was the father… so bad.

It was at that moment that my stomach rumbled. I put my hands to my stomach. "Ow." I muttered.

Puck immediately put his hands on my shoulders. "What is it? What's the matter?"

I flinched away from his grasp. "Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"Do you want me to go buy you some lunch?" He offered.

I thought about the pasta in the cafeteria that I loved but it made my stomach churn. I remembered the incident I had this morning and shuddered. I was in no mood to be nice to Puck and his offer considering he's part of the reason I can't enjoy my favourite lunch anymore.

"Buy me what? Cafeteria food? I have to eat healthy for the baby."

"Our baby." He reminded me.

I shook my head. "No, my baby."

I walked off to the cafeteria and left Puck alone in the empty hallway.

_So I didn't expect to update this fast but I had so many ideas and I wanted to write them down before I forgot or I wasn't in the right mood again. _

_So for people who are anticipating a romantic future for Quinn and Puck in this story, there will be some moments but I have to build up to them. It wouldn't be realistic otherwise, right? I promise I won't make you wait too long though._

_Let me know what you all thought about the 2 chapters. Suggestions are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome, and compliments are more than welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days later. I skipped Glee Club yesterday because I felt too nauseous to go. I was beginning to think that Glee was a waste of my time. I joined to keep an eye on Finn but we're broken up now. Santana and I are no longer friends. Puck joined. And of course, drag queen Rachel Berry was in it.

Though, it wasn't like I could just quit. I have to keep up appearances. Also, I know how much Glee means to Finn. I've hurt him enough and if I quit then they can't go to regionals. I can put up with it for Finn.

I put my book bag in my locker and walked into the rehearsal room. I saw Puck sitting with his two friends from football. His black eye was very noticeable now. Finn was talking with Rachel Berry.

Can I just say how annoying it is that as soon as Rachel found out that me and Finn weren't dating she joined Glee Club again. She didn't waste a second. She's so obvious and it would hurt so much to see them together. Even the thought causes me pain.

Santana and Britney were gossiping in the corner. Kurt and Mercedes were arguing about each other's outfits. Artie and Tina were joking around. I didn't know where to go. I decided to just sit down on a chair and wait for Mr. Schuster to come in.

I wanted to look and see if Finn was looking at me. I didn't. I knew that I would just start crying.

Luckily, Finn and Santana had stuck to their promise and not told anyone about my pregnancy. I was very relieved. I don't even want to imagine the embarrassment I would feel if the whole school knew.

Mr. Schuster walked in and put a stack of paper on the piano.

"Regionals are quickly approaching us," He said as everyone listened intently, "I think we should practice Don't Stop Believing. Quinn and Finn, you guys still remember your parts, right?"

I stood up. I didn't even think about it. My body just reacted. "Sir, if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to sing the female lead."

I looked at Finn. I knew I couldn't sing that song with him without bursting into tears. It was his song all along and I knew if I didn't resign from the lead he would and I didn't want him to give it up. It meant a lot to him.

I looked back at Mr. Schuster. He looked confused.

"Are you scared or something Quinn? It's your part and you do it amazingly."

I shook my head. "I don't want it sir."

"Quinn, I want you to have this part. I don't understand why you _wouldn't_ want it." Mr. Schuster's voice was pleading. I knew why. He didn't want to give it back to Rachel.

Suddenly, someone behind me spoke up. "They broke up."

I looked behind me. It was Puck. He looked at me but he didn't smile. Not even his usual smug smile. He actually looked kind of mad at me.

Mr. Schuster mouthed out the word _oh_ and then quickly tried to regain himself. "Well then… I guess, Rachel would you be interested in singing female lead?"

Rachel nodded and smiled really big. "I swear to you that I will not make you regret this decision Mr. Schuster."

The rest of the rehearsal was basically just me harmonizing with the other female members as Rachel and Finn basically made love to each other with their eyes. I needed to get out of Glee Club. When 4:30 rolled around and we were dismissed I darted out of the room and back to my locker.

I opened up my locker and felt someone tapping on the back of my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rachel Berry. Wonderful.

"What do you want?" I asked as I turned back around and put my binder in my bag.

"I wanted to talk to you about your break up with Finn." She sounded cheery while saying it. It made me want to punch her square in the jaw.

I slammed my locker shut and turned towards Rachel. "Well I don't want to talk about it."

I started walking off but Rachel followed behind me, like a puppy dog.

"I just hope that you didn't kiss Puck because of what happened in the auditorium! I'm a respectable woman after all and I wouldn't want to be the reason that you succumbed to that."

My brain froze. My body followed suit. What did Rachel mean? What had happened in the auditorium? How did she know about me and Puck? Albeit she only knew that we kissed. I turned around and walked up close to Rachel and looked down at her, menacingly.

"What are you talking about? What happened in the auditorium?"

Rachel looked confused. "Me and Finn… I thought you knew. Finn told me that you guys broke up…"

I didn't understand what Man-Hands was saying. I didn't think I wanted to know. But I knew that I had to find out.

"How do you know about Puck and me?" I whispered Puck's name.

"I saw Finn punch him a couple of days ago. I asked him why he did it and he said that you two had broken up because you and Puck had kissed."

He told her? Why would he tell her? Quinn, you have to look on the Brightside. At least he didn't tell her the whole story. He was being nice.

"But… what about the auditorium?" I asked.

Rachel took a step back. "I thought you kissed Puck to get back at Finn for when we kissed in the auditorium. I mean, why else would you do it?"

My stomach dropped. Finn kissed Rachel. Finn kissed Rachel Berry. All my fears had come true. He tried to tell me I was being crazy but I wasn't! He had cheated on me! Even worse, he wasn't even drunk when it happened!

"Don't tell anyone about me and Puck or I will make sure that you get a slushie thrown at you every period instead of everyday from now on!"

I knew I was being bitchy but I had to threaten her with something.

She nodded and smiled at me. "I'm not a gossiper. I'm respectable and trustworthy and as long as you don't steal anymore of my leads in Glee Club I'll keep your secret safe with me."

She walked off and I stood still. I couldn't get past the fact that Finn had kissed her! I had to find him and give him a piece of my mind.

I went out into the parking lot to get in my car and saw Finn. He saw me and looked away. He didn't want anything to do with me. That wouldn't stop me. I had to give him a piece of my mind.

I walked right over to him. I walked in front of him and slapped him as hard as I could manage. As soon as I did I started crying. He looked at me in shock. He was oblivious.

"You made me feel like crap! You made me feel like a terrible person when all along you had been… you had been kissing Rachel Berry!"

Finn put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to face me better. He whispered, "How do you know about that?"

I shook him off of me. I couldn't stand him even touching me.

"She just told me! I can't believe you! At least I was drunk when I cheated on you!" I was crying loud and I knew that I probably looked lie a red, blubbering mess.

"It only happened the one time," Finn replied, "And plus all I did was kiss her! You had sex with _him_! Also, Rachel wasn't your best friend."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't have made me feel so guilty. You're no better than I am. Cheating is cheating."

Finn sighed and looked up to the sky. "I can't deal with this Quinn. You're in a mess and I'm sorry but you can't blame me! You screwed up. Don't try to make it out like what I did was just as bad as what you did."

With that he left and I was alone in the parking lot. That is, until Puck came and started walking towards me. I started walking to my car but he called out for me.

"Quinn! Stop! I need to talk to you!"

I was crying so much I figured now wouldn't be a good time to drive home anyways, so I stood still and turned around. Puck walked up to me and stood in front of me, as he leaned on my car.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't at Glee yesterday. Is everything okay? You know with the baby?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just didn't feel like going."

Puck nodded his head. "But you would tell me, right? If something went wrong, I mean.

I hadn't thought about that. What if something did go wrong? Who would I tell? My parents didn't even now about the baby yet and I couldn't call Finn or Santana. That weird girl, Terri who was in my car that one time told me to call her if anything went wrong, but she was strange.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I hadn't thought about it Puck."

Puck looked angry. "You know, I'm getting pretty sick of your crap Quinn! That baby is mine as well!

I felt tears coming on again but I held them in for enough time to get one more thing out.

"Why do you want it though? You don't have to be a part of its life! I can raise it and I won't tell anyone you're the father! You can go off to college and you won't have to ruin your life. And then I won't have to ruin my-"

"Reputation?" Puck finished for me.

I nodded and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

"My dad left my mom when she was pregnant," Puck told me, "I hate him for it. Even if my mom were to say that she told him to leave I would still hate him. I don't want my kid thinking that about me."

I never really thought about that. Would the kid want a father? Even if it did, was Puck a suitable one for it? If I were going to raise this kid I would want it to have the best life it could possibly have and I honestly don't think that Puck could provide that.

"No." That's all I could think to say. I didn't have enough energy to keep arguing with him.

Puck took a step closer to me. "No to what?"

"To everything," I screamed, "I don't want you. I know that if I told my baby the story that it wouldn't want you either!"

I got into my car and drove off. I saw the look on Puck's face as I backed up but he deserved it. I was going to be responsible for a kid for 18 years. I was going to be humiliated for 9 months. He needed some pain as well.

I went home that evening and did my homework and practiced the new chorography that Ms. Sylvester had given us for Cheerio's. After dinner, at around 7:00, the doorbell rang. My mom answered it.

"Quinn, honey! There's someone at the door for you!"

I made my way from the living room to the main hallway to see Puck at the door. I really just wanted to slam the door in his face but I knew that would raise suspicion with my mother so I couldn't.

I walked up to the door and looked at my mother. She smiled at me. She had no idea what me and Puck had done and what mess we were in. I was ashamed that I couldn't tell her, but I was also too ashamed to tell her.

"He says he needs to talk to you. Why don't you guys go up to your room? Just make sure to keep your door open."

I nodded and walked up the stairs knowing that Puck would follow. He did. I opened the door to my room and left it open as I sat on my bed. Puck looked around my room and stood near the door.

"It's very pink."

"What do you want Puck?" I grabbed a pillow and crossed my arms over it. I had become accustomed to hiding my stomach nowadays so that no one could even catch the slightest pound I put on.

Puck shrugged. "I wanted to give you something."

He walked over to me and handed me an envelope. I looked inside and saw twenty dollar bills.

"How much is this?" I asked.

"Two hundred dollars. It's all I can give you right now. I'll get you more though, I promise. I've saved up with my pool cleaning business and I'm going to look for another job. I just wanted you to know that I want to take care of the baby… and you."

He said it with complete sincerity. As I looked at him, he seemed so vulnerable. I realized that he was just as scared as I was.

"Thank you." That's all I could think to say. What else could I possibly say?

Puck cleared his throat and bent down on his knees to get to my level. "And you can have it whether I'm in the picture or not. But if you decide I'm not… that's all the money I can give you."

I looked at him. Was he bribing me with money? And I might have been going crazy but I could see where he was coming from. If I wouldn't let him see his kid when he wanted to then why should I be allowed to demand money from him? Everything was too complicated. I wish the baby was Finn's. No, scratch that. I wish there was no baby at all.

At that moment we heard my mother yell from downstairs. "Bill! Bill, look what I found!" She sounded angry. Really angry.

As they continued yelling Puck asked, "What's that all about?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea."

I heard footsteps. They were running up the stairs. I quickly put the envelope of money under my shirt so they couldn't see it.

My mom and dad quickly walked into my room. Puck stood up and faced them. My mother was holding a jar in her hand. I realized what she had found. Crap.

"Quinn! I took your Cheerio's outfit out of your bag so I could wash it and I found this! What is it? Don't tell me it's… it's-"

"Pre-natal vitamins." My dad finished for her.

My dad looked furious. My mom looked like she was about to faint.

I didn't know what to say. Was now the time to fess up? I wasn't ready! I was especially not ready to do it with Puck in the room.

I took a big gulp and said, "Mom, dad, they're-"

"They're mine," Puck said, "I got a girl pregnant and I asked Quinn if she could help me. My girlfriend wasn't really interested in taking care of the baby. Quinn said she would buy vitamins and talk to her pastor at church to see if there's anything the church can do to help us."

My mom looked relieved. My dad still looked sceptical.

"Quinn, is that true?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. I had to tell the truth. I needed to. I couldn't put this off any longer.

"It's… true." I said softly. I wanted to tell the truth but I was too scared. I was too weak.

My dad sighed in relief. My mother wrapped her arms around me and hugged me like she was proud of me. She turned around to face Puck.

"What's your name young man?"

"Noah Puckerman."

"Well, Noah," She replied, "If you want help, me and my husband would be happy to help you. Just let Quinn know when you need it and she'll fill us in."

Puck nodded. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. I should get going now though, it's pretty late."

My mom handed him the vitamins. He shook his head. "Quinn said she would give them to my girlfriend at school tomorrow and talk to her about the whole pregnancy thing."

My mother smiled and handed me the vitamins. "That sounds like a good idea."

With that Puck left the house and my mom and dad went back downstairs. I could not believe that Puck had gotten my mother to hand me over prenatal vitamins, with her none the wiser.

I couldn't believe that he had covered for me either. It was actually very sweet of him. The money was also a nice gesture as well. I took the money from under my shirt and tucked it away in an old book under my bed. It would be safe there.

I laid down on my bed and realized that I would have to start making two decisions very fast. I had to decide if I wanted Puck to be part of the baby's life, and I also needed to decided how, and when, to tell my parents about everything.

I never thought I would say this, but – I wish I was just fat.

_Hey, so this is a longer chapter but I hope you all are enjoying it! _

_I would really appreciate it if you guys would let me know how you guys are liking it. So the next chapter will go up when I have 5 more reviews. I think that's pretty reasonable. _

_I 'd just like to know if you guys are liking it, what parts you like, which parts you don't, what you would like to see later on, etc. Even if you just say, good job, I'd appreciate it. :)_

_Also, let me know if you guys want this to be a Quinn/Puck romance. I know some people like that couple but others don't. I personally do._

_Thanks for reading! :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

It was two weeks later. I was now around 8 weeks pregnant. I hadn't talked to Puck ever since the day he gave me the money. I still hadn't made a decision yet and I knew that if we were to talk he would want an answer.

I had hid the vitamins in a box full of old childhood toys that was in my closet. I figured it would be safe there. The money was still under my bed between pages of a book.

My mom and dad asked me about Puck and his "girlfriend" at dinner a week ago and how they were dealing with things. I simply told them that they hadn't decided what they were going to do with the baby but that the girl was taking care of herself and the baby now, and they were going to tell her parents soon.

However, I wasn't ready to tell my mom and dad. They would be so embarrassed of me. They would probably ground me for life. They don't have the slightest clue that I've had sex, so telling them I was pregnant would be a shocker for them. I also don't think they would like the fact that Puck was the father.

I walked from my desk to the bathroom and locked the door. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. I hadn't put on much weight. Only around two pounds but I knew that soon I would start gaining weight rapidly. I wouldn't be able to hide my situation much longer.

I put my hand over my stomach and thought about the baby. I had been researching over the computer and found out that the baby had already started developing. The baby's elbows were growing and its fingers were starting to develop. Its little leg buds were starting to grow feet and parts of its face were developing. The website also said that if I went in for an ultrasound I could hear a heartbeat. I couldn't though, as I would have to tell my parents. If I went in they would bill it to the insurance and my parents would see it on the statement.

I decided that as long as I took the vitamins, ate healthy, and refused to do any more crazy jumps or flips in Cheerio's the baby would be fine for a couple of months until I told my parents.

As I rubbed my stomach I wondered if the baby was a boy or a girl. I wondered if it looked like me. Would it have blonde hair? Would it have blue eyes?

I was hoping for a girl but I would still love it if it was a boy. I just figured that if I have to go through this whole pregnancy, it'd be nice if I got a little princess out of it.

I put my shirt down and went back to my room. I filled my book bag with what I needed for the day and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I looked at the kitchen table and saw that my mother had made me pancakes for breakfast. I smiled and sat down as I poured syrup over them and dug in.

My mother walked in the room and smiled at me. She sat down across from me at the table.

"Do you have anything after school today Quinn?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "I have Cheerio's."

"When's the next football game?"

"Friday. It's a home game. Are you and dad coming to watch?"

My mom stood up and walked to the fridge to check the calendar. She scrolled her finger across it until she got to Friday.

"We're free so I guess we'll be able to make it! Do you guys have any new cheers?"

I shook my head. "No not for the football games. Ms. Sylvester has a few new ones for our competitions. They're a little difficult. She doesn't really like us screwing up at them."

"I'm sure you guys are doing fine. Do you have to do any amazing tricks like you usually do?"

My mom was smiling at me so sweetly. This is why I couldn't tell her about the baby. She was so proud of me, always. If I told her what I did she would be so disappointed in me. Also, this pregnancy wouldn't only be embarrassing me but my parents. My parents have put so much pride in raising me and rave to all their friends about me. If they find out that I'm a screw-up and everyone finds out, they'd be so upset.

"No," I answered, "I told Ms. Sylvester that my leg has been sore for a while so I can't do any stunts at our next competition. She thinks Glee Club is behind it."

My mom giggled. "That coach needs to relax. You can do two clubs at once. Even though, I thought you would have quit by now."

"Why?" I asked.

My mother shrugged her shoulders. She reached out her hand to hold mine. "I don't mean that you're a quitter honey, but when you told me and dad that you and Finn broke up because he kissed that girl in Glee Club we just assumed that you wouldn't want to be around them anymore."

I couldn't tell mom how I owed it to Finn to stay in Glee Club. The version of the breakup that I told my parents had made Finn out to be the bad guy. It wasn't like I lied much though, as he did kiss Rachel. That's just not the reason we broke up.

I was finished my pancakes so I stood up. "I made a commitment. I have to stick with it."

My mother smiled. "You're so responsible Quinn. Have a good day at school. I love you."

I grabbed my book bag and made my way out the door as I muttered, "I love you too."

I drove to school the long way. I had been doing this for about a week. I needed time to think and the only time I was ever really alone was when I was driving to school. There was so much to think about but the major thing was always what to do with Puck.

To be honest, I would rather him not be in the picture. He was always a jackass. He's mean and rude and can't even hold down a job at a fast-food restaurant. He's only being nice because of the baby. I can't let him fool me into thinking he's a good guy.

In addition, he can't support the baby. He has a pool cleaning business. We live in Ohio. Not many people own pools, and the ones that do only need them cleaned out about 4 months in the year. For the other months he has no money coming in.

I think that my parents would help me out with the baby and all of the costs, but only if Puck wasn't going to raise the kid. If he was I'd imagine they would tell me that if I want to raise a kid like an adult would, I'd have to pay the costs like an adult would.

This leads me to what I've been trying to get myself to decide for over a week. Puck can't be the dad. He just can't. If he is then my parents won't help me with money, or worse, they might kick me out.

I made it to school and walked to my locker. I took out my lipgloss and applied the pink gloss to my lips. I saw Britney walking towards me.

"Hey Quinn! You look different today." She was smiling so brightly. I was jealous that she was so unaffected by anything and had so many more opportunities than I was ever going to have.

Then I realized what she had said. I looked down. Was my weight gain noticeable! What was she talking about?

Britney saw the look of panic on my face. "Because you're not wearing your Cheerio's uniform! And your hair's not in a ponytail. Don't freak out."

I sighed in relief. "Oh, I just didn't feel like wearing it today. I decided to go for the whole jeans and a t-shirt look. And I felt to lazy to put my hair up."

"Don't worry, you still look hot. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me why you and Santana are being ice queens to each other? It's so weird. One day you guys were best friends and the next you won't talk to each other."

I begged my brain to come up with an excuse. Any excuse.

"She's mad because I want to quit celibacy club."

Britney's mouth dropped. She closed my locker, took my arm and dragged me to a quiet corner where no one could hear us.

"You, Quinn Fabray, had _sex_?" She whispered.

"I just don't have enough time for it anymore. Cheerio's and Glee Club are taking up so much of my time. I just figured that Celibacy Club could be put aside for a while."

Britney nodded. "Oh, well I understand that. I kind of think that way as well. I'm not doing so well in math and my teacher said that maybe I had too many extracurriculars."

The bell rang. Britney and I parted as we went our separate classes. I went to English. As Ms. Swan took attendance I felt my stomach churning. My heart started beating fast. I tried to think back. Had I thrown up this morning? No, I didn't. Crap. My morning sickness had been delayed.

I raised my hand. Ms. Swan nodded to me.

"Can I please go to the washroom? It's an emergency."

Ms. Swan held out a hall pass. I quickly got out of my seat and grabbed it. I ran out into the halls and tried to find the nearest bathroom.

Not long after I started running I bumped into someone. It was Puck. Two weeks of purposely avoiding him were worth nothing now.

I continued running. I heard him trying to catch up.

"Where are you going?"

I felt myself getting more nauseous. I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. I covered my mouth with one hand and pointed to my stomach with my other hand so that he would get the message.

The washroom was finally here! I ran inside and hurried to one of the stalls. I heard Puck following behind me. He wasn't supposed to be in here! It was the girl's room! Luckily no one else was in here.

I went into the stall and slammed it shut as I bent down over the toilet seat. I heard the stall door opening though. I couldn't look behind me, as I started vomiting. Just then, I felt him touching my hair. What was he doing?

I then realized, he was holding my hair back. I continued to throw up and he didn't say anything. He didn't make fun of me, or complain about how gross it was. He just held my hair back for me.

When I was finished we got out of the stall and I went to the sink to wash up. He leaned against the wall.

We were both silent until he suddenly said, "You've got to be more careful Quinn. Someone might hear you if you keep doing this at school. They'll figure out you're pregnant."

I shook my head. "They'll just think I'm bulimic. Plus, in case you missed health class, morning sickness isn't something I can control."

Puck sighed. "Sorry. I was just trying to help."

I looked at him. His black eye was finally healed but it was now replaced with a look of sadness. He didn't seem like his usual self. Maybe the baby was effecting him just as much as me. I doubt it, but maybe.

I walked over to him. "I know." I said and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him.

I felt his body stiffen at first but then he put his arms around me as well, and held me tight. I pressed my head to his chest and just stayed there, holding him, as he held me. It was a nice feeling. I hadn't felt so safe in such a long time.

We stayed like that for about a minute and then I dropped my arms and we parted. "I have to go back to class."

He nodded. "You can go out first. I'll wait a minute so no one suspects anything."

"Thanks… for everything." With that I walked out of the washroom and back to class.

Just when I think I know what I'm going to do, he has to go and be so sweet.

_Hope you guys like the chapter! So I've been updating so fast because I've been so into the story but I have a lot of things coming up this week so it might take me a bit longer to update. Not long though, I just mean every other day instead of every day. Also, that's only if I don't get any time, maybe I will. I hope I do._

_Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. I'm glad you like it and I'll be taking your suggestions into consideration._

_And Comicbookfan, I wasn't planning on holding the story hostage. When I asked for 5 reviews it was just so I could see how everyone liked the story, and if they had any input to offer. This chapter was going to go one of two ways and since people seemed to be in favour of Puck and Quinn I chose the way that would lead to them being together. Personally, when I'm reading fanfiction I like it when the author takes the reader's opinions into consideration. So don't worry, if I ever ask for reviews I'm only looking for suggestions. Even if I claim I won't put out another chapter, I don't think I have that kind of will power. _

_Thank you once again to all that reviewed and all that are reading the story. I really appreciate it. Also, if you have an idea that you think would be good for the story then don't feel afraid to suggest it!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was after school and I had Cheerio's practice. I walked into the change room with all the other cheerleaders and changed into my uniform. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and reapplied my pink lip gloss. I was ready to go.

We made our way onto the field. I looked out across and saw the football tea practicing. After winning two games they were on a high and Ms. Sylvester had told us we have to be extra nice and cheerful to them, unless we want our makeup artist taken away from us when we go to our big cheer competition in a couple of weeks.

I spent the hour and a half lifting up Santana and catching her as she made her jumps and flips. Ms. Sylvester told me that she didn't want me hurting my leg anymore as I was her star Cheerio and she needed my leg to be healed before the competition. At least that bought me a little time to think of an excuse to make sure I didn't have to go to the competition.

When practice was over I walked back to the change room and changed into my regular clothes. Santana and I were the last in the change room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Santana put her uniform in her bag and looked up at me. As she took out her hair out of its clip and pulled it into a tighter ponytail she asked, "How's the… baby?"

I was shocked she had spoken to me. I thought that she would never speak to me again. The truth was that I missed Santana. She had been my best friend. I knew we could never be best friends again but I thought that it would be nice if we could be friendly at least.

I smiled. "Well I think it's doing okay. I'm eating healthy, not standing in front of the microwave, taking my vitamins, so it should be good."

Santana's eyes bugged out. "You haven't seen a doctor? Isn't that like, not safe?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't go until I tell my parents or they'll see the doctor's visit on the insurance bill."

Santana picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She walked to the exit and turned around.

"Couldn't you just say that you went to get your bad leg checked or something?"

With that, Santana left and I sat down. Maybe I could do that. It was a good excuse. I could say that Ms. Sylvester had made me go to get it checked out to see if I could perform at the competition. Also, I could get the doctor write me a note saying that I couldn't do any cheering for a while! Maybe if I found out more about the pregnancy from my doctor I would be more ready to tell my parents. Okay, that was stretching things, but it was worth a shot.

I walked out of the change room. I walked past the auditorium when I heard singing. I knew I recognized the song… it was "No Air", the new song that we were given for Glee Club. I peered inside the window of the door and saw Finn and Rachel, singing on the stage. They were practicing, but it was much more than that. Their performance was sensual and it and me realize that Rachel wasn't some poor pathetic girl with a crush… Finn liked her back.

I turned around and slid my back down the door until I was lying on the floor. I started crying. I never imagined that Finn would find another girl that he'd like. I thought that when we broke up that was it. No more dating for either of us. I never thought he would start liking someone, and it was all the worse considering it was Rachel Berry!

I heard someone coming down the hall. I looked up and saw Puck. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"Seriously? You're going to dehydrate with the amount of time you spend crying."

He said it like he was sick of me. Like everything was my fault. Like I asked for this all to happen.

"Just go away!" I cried. I kept listening for the singing but realized that they had stopped.

He walked over to me and looked down. "What's wrong this time?"

I motioned up the window on the door. "Finn likes Rachel. It's clear as day. He wasn't supposed to like anyone after me! Especially not so soon!"

Finn stared through the window and started laughing. "Well forget about them. So what if they're kissing? They're just a couple of gleeks."

Kissing? They weren't kissing, they were just singing together! What was Puck talking about?

I shot up and looked into the auditorium. There they were. Making out. It was gross, disgusting. How could Finn like Rachel? She was annoying, and thought she was the best thing in the world!

I started crying harder. I didn't care if we were broken up and I certainly didn't care if I was having Puck's baby. I still loved Finn and it hurt like a million stabs in the chest to see him making out with that nightmare.

I ran out of the hall to my car. I was glad that Puck didn't run after me, like usual.

I called the doctor's office as soon as I got home from school and asked if there was anytime I could go in for an appointment. They scheduled me for next Wednesday.

The next morning I felt sick to my stomach the second I woke up. I stayed glued to the toilet for a good hour. Luckily, my parents had both gone to work early. Once I finally felt like I could control myself, I got ready for school.

I was about forty-five minutes late to school and as soon as I got there and received my late slip I had to go to the washroom. Lately, my bladder was terrible and I had to go to the bathroom every half an hour! It was horrible!

I to the closet bathroom and before I opened the door I heard someone crying inside. I opened the door, looked in the mirror and saw that it was Rachel Berry. Her white T-shirt was soaked. Instead of the usual slushie stain, it was a dark brown stain on it.

She turned around and saw that it was me. She scowled. Her face was all red and puffy. She looked like a wreck. For a second I felt bad for whatever happened to her – for a second.

She turned back around and cried harder. I could sympathize with her crying as I had been doing a ton of it lately.

"What happened?" I asked.

Rachel wiped her eyes with a Kleenex. "Don't act like you don't know. Don't act like you weren't a part of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rachel."

Rachel turned back around and faced me. She looked so sad. Like a little child.

"I know you hate me," She said softly, "I've accepted that. I know that everyone likes to throw slushies at me. I would understand if you got a whole row of people to throw slushies at me, but to get Puck to throw coffee on me? What have I ever done to deserve that?"

"Wait – what did he do?" I asked.

Rachel sniffeled. "I was at my locker and I turned around. He was walking down the halls and instead of a slushie, he threw his coffee on me. Most of it got on my shirt, but some got on my face and… it was hot. Really hot."

How stupid could Puck be? Throwing a hot beverage on a person was just low. Slushies thrown at Rachel were funny, this was just sad.

I gave my best sympathetic look to Rachel. "Rachel… I know that you know that I don't like you, but I am sorry that happened. And I didn't have anything to do with it. That was all Puck."

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back around. "What does it matter? I know I can be bossy, arrogant, and assertive but I didn't know that people hated me that much. I went to the nurse. She said that I was lucky didn't have any burns but… it hurts."

I nodded my head. "Is there anything I can do?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm just going to go to the principal to report things. I think I'll have to press charges afterwards. My dads will probably want me to."

Then it hit me. If Rachel told the principal Puck could be suspended, or expelled. If she pressed charges he could get in major trouble with the police. I may not like Puck but if I was going to let him raise the baby – which I was still undecided on, Rachel couldn't tell anyone.

"Rachel you can't! You can't tell anyone about this!"

Rachel walked up closer to me. "You're taking _his _side? He threw coffee at me for no reason! I knew you were part of it! Is this because you're jealous of my talent?"

"I wasn't a part of anything," I cried, "But you just can't tell anyone! I have my reasons, okay? Please, I'll do anything."

"What would I need from you?" She asked. Her arms were folded. I could tell she was mad.

"I'll get Puck to stop throwing anything at you! I'll get him to make sure no one does! I could… I don't know Rachel. Whatever you want, I'll do."

Rachel put her finger to her lip and though about it. She then put her hand on her hip and smiled.

"Let me sit at your lunch table."

"What?"

Rachel sighed. "Arbitrary high school rules say that the cheerleaders and football players are at the top of the food chain. If I want anyone to take me seriously in this school, I need to get higher on the chain. If you let me sit with you, maybe I could get people to respect me. Maybe I could get people to… like me."

I didn't have time to think things over. "Fine. Whatever, you can sit with me at lunch, but you have to promise that you wont get Puck in any kind of trouble."

Rachel nodded. "Also, if you could get him to stop throwing any type of beverage at me… that would be appreciated."

"Okay. But I really have to pee so could we finish the conversation later?"

Rachel smiled. "At lunch."

I rolled my eyes and made my way into one of the stalls.

When I got out I texted Puck to meet me outside of the school immediately. I waited out by the side doors until he came out.

I heard the door opening and saw him, in his football jacket, walking out to meet me.

"This better be important. I'm missing math and I'm already failing that class-"

I slapped him before he finished. I slapped him hard too, not some little girl slap. His face was full of shock. He touched the side of his face that I slapped and rubbed it.

"What was that for?"

"Do you care about me at all Puck," I yelled, "Why would you throw steaming-hot coffee on Rachel? I now she's annoying but she was going to tell the principal and press charges towards you for assaulting her! Do you wan to get suspended? Do you want to get expelled? Do you want to go to jail? You said you could support the baby! You said I could count on you! Now I have to eat lunch with the bitch just so she won't get you in trouble!

Puck was surprised. He didn't speak for a moment. He recovered form his shock and told me, "She made you cry. I got back at her for you."

I rolled my eyes. "_Finn_ made me cry! Rachel always had that pathetic crush, but Finn wasn't supposed to like her! He was supposed to like me! We were supposed to be high school royalty. That is, until you came along and screwed that up!"

Puck looked angry. His face got red and he yelled, "Quinn cut the crap! You were there too and you wanted to have sex just as bad! Stop with the innocent act cause I'm not buying it!"

That was it. The tears started coming down my face.

"I was drunk," I whispered, "I was vulnerable. You were a way of getting back at Finn."

"Well sorry it wasn't your fairytale ending Quinn but that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to me because you were too scared to say no!" Puck was breathing heavily.

I wiped my tears. "It just wasn't the way my first time was supposed to be. It was supposed to be romantic, with a guy I loved, and he was supposed to be loving and gentle."

I couldn't believe we were actually having this conversation. Crying makes me do stupid things.

Puck looked offended. "I was gentle."

I rolled my eyes. "It hurt the next morning so bad Puck!"

He laughed. He was laughing at me! People laughing at me makes me extremely mad.

"What?" I demanded, tapping my foot.

"It hurt because you were a virgin Quinn," Puck told me, "Not because I was rough."

I didn't want to talk anymore. I walked past Puck and pulled the door handle. Before I went back inside I turned my head around and said, "I don't care anymore. All I know is that I wasn't ready, and I stupidly slept with you. Now I'm pregnant and you can't even try to stay out of trouble for my sake… for the baby's sake."

I went inside and slammed the door shut.

_Thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts. I managed to put this chapter out and I think I might be able to get another one in tomorrow. So just a reminder, if you have any suggestions write a review and tell me! I'm open to anything! One question I have that will make the next chapter go one of two ways: Do you guys want to see Rachel and Quinn develop a friendship or should they stay enemies? Let me know, thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang. It was time for lunch. Great, lunch with Rachel Berry. This would be fun.

I walked down to the cafeteria. I saw Rachel waiting for me by the entrance. She smiled and walked over to me.

"I didn't know where you usually sat. I don't usually eat in the cafeteria. It's much too noisy, and dirty, and-"

I cut her off, "Filled with actual people?"

Rachel frowned. "You know, if you dislike me that much, then why did you even agree to this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because… I just had to alright? And why do you have to get me to sit with you? Just sit with Finn."

Rachel shook her head. "Finn and I aren't close. Sure we had a strong connection at one point in time and we always seem to be dueting in New Directions, but that's where the relationship ends."

My eyes narrowed and I put a hand on my hip. I had a good three inches at least on Rachel so my menacing act was actually somewhat believable.

"My bad, I usually take it that the people get along when I see them shoving their tongues into each other's mouths."

Rachel looked shocked. I took it that she had no idea that I had seen. Or that it was the reason had thrown the coffee on her.

"If you're upset at me, then you don't have to sit with me. I get that it'd be too hard for you."

Rachel started walking away in the direction of the library. I walked after her and caught up to her. She stopped walking and turned towards me. She looked straight at me.

"We can't be friends Rachel." I told her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't bother me too much."

"Then why did you want to sit with me at lunch?"

Rachel sighed. "Okay fine, I'll tell the truth. But only because I'm an honest, good-doing person. Finn told me that we have to keep our feelings for each other a secret because he's afraid that it would hurt you. I thought that maybe, if he saw us getting along, that he wouldn't feel the need to hide things anymore."

I put my hands on my hips again. "He wouldn't buy it."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore," Rachel muttered, "You made it clear that we can't be friends. You made it clear that you can't even keep a promise."

Suddenly my heart started beating faster and I got worried. Real worried.

"You're not going to say anything about the coffee incident though, right?"

Rachel turned around and continued walking to the library. She walked in. I followed her. When I opened the door I saw that no one was in there. Well, two people were, but I was rounding down.

Rachel quickened her step and sat down at a table. I sat down across from her. She was ignoring me and taking out her binder. I was not going to be ignored.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I said as I contin ously tapped her arm with my finger.

She pushed my hand away.

"I don't know. It was very rude."

I nodded. "You're not going to hear me disagreeing there. But Rachel, think about it. You're low on the social ladder and Puck's high. If you turn him in then everyone is just going to hate you even more."

"Not the other kids he's bullied. I'd be their hero."

I rolled my eyes. "But everyone that you want to respect you would hate you. You said you wanted to be higher on the social ladder. If you rat out Puck the whole football team and the Cheerio's will be after you."

"Why are you trying so hard to protect him? You guys kissed once. He can't be that good at it."

I made a gagging sound and hand motion. Rachel giggled.

"I have my reasons Rachel. I just can't let him get into trouble."

Rachel looked down at her shirt. She had put a cardigan on to try and hide the stain but you could still se the top of her undershirt was stained brown.

"I'd feel better if he said sorry."

I laughed. I realized that it wasn't the right thing to do but the thought of Puck actually apologizing for something he did was too humorous.

"Rachel, I don't think that's going to happen. I _know_ that's not going to happen. But can you please just do me a solid and not say anything?"

Rachel thought about it or a second. "If you be nice to me during Glee Club. Maybe I can fool Finn into thinking we can be friends there."

I nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. Thanks Rachel."

Rachel didn't say anything. She just went quickly back to her homework. I got out of my seat and made my way into the cafeteria.

I couldn't go to Glee Club that afternoon. I sincerely tried. I went and smiled as I said hi to Rachel. I made sure Finn saw me tell her that her cardigan was nice. But as soon as we got to my part to sing solo I had to run out to the washroom and hurl. Vomiting was becoming a regular fixture, not only every morning, but ever day for me. I didn't go back to practice.

It was Friday evening. I had to be at the school soon for the football game. I was glad that none of the cheers we did at football games were strenuous. Ms. Sylvester was on me enough for not being able to do the flips and twirls during practice for the cheerleading competition.

I was rushing to get ready. I had lost track of time looking up baby names in an old book I found in the basement. I knew it was early, but I had been thinking if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl and then I thought about what names I would consider for it.

I liked Lilly for a girl. I thought Ian was a nice name for a boy. I really had no idea though. I was only 2 months pregnant, after all. I had 7 painful, humiliating, and stressful more months to go.

"Quinn," My mom yelled from downstairs, "Get down here! We have to go! You're going to be late."

I rushed downstairs and got into the car with my mom and dad. We drove off and that's when the interrogation started.

"How was celibacy club?" My mom asked.

"I didn't go." I told her. I was sitting in the back seat in my cheerleading uniform, my arms folded.

My dad looked at me through the rear view mirror. He looked angry. "WHAT?" He asked.

This is exactly why I couldn't tell my parents about the baby.

"Since some of the Cheerio's and football players that were in celibacy club joined Glee Club, we've had to reschedule celibacy club meetings for once every month instead of every week. Don't worry daddy."

"Good," He replied, "Celibacy club is a good thing for you. It's good for all teenage girls. It's a shame you can't get more recruits."

I didn't say anything. I sat there in silence. My mother looked back and smiled at me.

"How's Noah doing with his situation? Is his girlfriend doing alright?"

It was weird hearing Puck be called Noah. No one did that. Not even teachers. Well, Mr. Schuster, but he was the only one.

I shifted in my seat.

"He doesn't talk to me about that anymore."

"Why not?" My dad asked. He glanced back at me and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. He just doesn't. It's not like we were best friends or anything."

My mom frowned. "He's going through a difficult time Quinn. As a leader of our church's youth group, I would have expected you to be more helpful towards the poor kid. You actually should have talked with him before to try and prevent this from happening."

"Sorry, you're right. This is all my fault." I said sarcastically.

"Quinn," My dad raised his voice, "Don't be snarky! Your mother was talking to you and you better show her some respect!"

We drove in silence to the football game. As soon as the car was parked I got out quickly and made my way to the rest of the Cheero's.

They were all stretching so I followed suit. I looked over to the football team and saw them all staring at us in our short skirts, extending our bodies. If only they knew I was pregnant, that would have prevented a few stares I'd expect.

Britney and Sara came over to me. They pointed to a middle-aged man sitting in the crowds that I didn't recognize.

"A college scout actually came here." Sara said in shock.

"Ms. Sylvester said we have to cheer extra perky and totally perfect tonight." Britney added.

A scout. That was a big deal, especially in Lima. Scouts didn't come to the games often. They didn't see a point. Maybe the two games the team had won had sparked some interest… or maybe it was the Single Ladies dance.

"Do you know who they're looking at specifically?" I asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

Sara giggled. "Well they're supposed to go into the game with an open mind… but Coach Tanaka told Ms. Sylvester that he's heard the buzz about Finn and Puck and wants to see them. He also sad he heard buzz about Kurt but… well its Kurt."

Britney and I laughed. Then I realized that I once again had to go to the washroom. This bladder thing was really not working for me.

I excused myself from Sara and Britney and ran inside the school to make sure I'd be out before the game started. When I was finished, I walked outside the washroom and saw Puck waiting for me in his football uniform.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a scout out there. He's here for me." He looked happy. But not genuinely happy. It was one of his smug smiles on his face.

"For you _and _Finn _and_ Kurt." I reminded him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"They're still here for me. And if they like me, I'm on my way out. I wouldn't be a… what was it you called me again? A Lima loser was it?"

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Is this all you wanted to tell me?"

Puck shook his head. "No. I also wanted to tell you that I got a job. My pool cleaning business has now expanded into lawn-work, and gardening. When the winter comes I'll shovel snow and stuff like that."

"Football scholarships are hard to come by. You're probably not going to be scouted. You'd have to play really good tonight."

I walked back out to the field as Puck tried to piece together what I had said. It was the truth though, what I said. It was unlikely that the scout would like him. Lima was known for a place full of losers.

The game started and I did my best to cheer on the time. Anytime Ms. Sylvester caught us not being as perky as possible she sprayed the back of our necks with a squirt gun filled with freezing water.

I don't know much about sports, even though I attend every football game. I used to pay more attention to how hot Finn looked on the field, but now that there wasn't that I found myself actually paying attention to the game.

All I knew is that no one had scored and time was running out. I used to try and channel all my positive energy and send it to Finn. I would do silent prayers in my head and plead with God to let Finn do well. The scary thing was that I was still doing it, but only this time for Puck.

They only had seconds left. With a two game winning streak, the guys would devastated if they tied without scoring a single point. It wasn't that both teams were equally strong or equally weak; both teams were just making really stupid mistakes.

Seconds were on the clock. Finn and the group made their little break from their time-out and went to their positions.

I heard Finn yell out, "1, 22, 33, Hut!"

Finn started backing up, getting ready to throw the ball as Puck ran for his life of the opposite side of the field. Finn threw the ball, and Puck ran faster to catch it. There were mere seconds left on the clock! I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch. Then, I heard cheering. I opened my eyes and saw Puck doing his celebratory dance on the field. I laughed and hid my face in my pop-pom for embarrassment; the whole team was crowding together and shouting. The Cheerio's made their way on to the field to congratulate the guys. I was going to walk out, but then I felt nauseous. I ran into the school.

I found the nearest washroom and hurled. I really hope that the all over, not just morning, sickness goes away. It's really pissing me off. I washed up and went outside.

Britney came over to me. "Hey! There's going to be an after-party at Sara's! You in?"

I thought it over. Parties didn't seem like the thing that pregnant women partake in. But I was a teenager and I defiantly was in need of some fun.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"I'll give you a ride. It's going to be awesome! We're going to get wasted!" Britney offered.

I laughed. It was obvious I wasn't going to be but I would let Britney have her fun. I walked up the stands to my parents. I told them about the party and they gave me permission to go as long as I was back by midnight.

I went back down the stands and sat on the bottom stand with Britney, who kept going on about her new makeup routine. We were waiting until the crowd died down and people started leaving before we even attempted to get out of the parking lot.

As Britney was explaining her new blush from MAC, Puck came over.

"Hey, Britney, could I talk to Quinn for a minute?" He interrupted.

Britney looked a little shocked. Me and Puck weren't usually seen together. She looked at me and then back at Puck.

"I'm driving her to Sara's party."

Puck nodded. "I could drive her."

Britney looked at me for my answer. "Whatever. Fine." I said. Britney and I got up, hugged, and Britney made her way to her car.

"What is it Puck?" I asked.

The stadium field was empty now except for the janitor, cleaning up after everyone.

"The scout talked to me. He likes me. He thinks I'm good. He said if I keep it up that have a scholarship with my name on it." He was smiling. It wasn't his smug smile this time. It was a genuine smile. He was proud of himself.

I immediately acted on instinct and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't a long hug, we parted seconds afterwards, and I was on an energy-high. Maybe it was because we won the game. Maybe it was because Puck actually seemed like he could support the baby. Well, at least he was trying to prove that he wasn't a Lima Loser.

"That's so good Puck!" I cried.

"There's more," He replied, "I expanded my pool cleaning business. I'm now doing lawn work for my customers. They're also referring me to all their friends. In the winter I'll shovel the snow and stuff… I haven't really thought it all out, but it's a job that'll me… I mean that'll give us some extra money."

I smiled. I was just so happy. I didn't now what to say or do. So I stood on my tip-toes and gave Puck a peck on the lips.

It was innocent and chaste, but I swear I could feel a spark when our lips met. It was probably just all of my unbalanced hormones.

Puck smiled after he recollected himself. "You're being nice to me now?"

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "If you're going to work that hard for me, then you kind of deserve it. Just, one thing… no more throwing beverages at Rachel Berry."

Puck laughed. "Fine."

"I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday, afterschool. It's my first one. I'm kind of scared to go on my own." I was hoping he would get the message.

"I can't go."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I have to work on Wednesday. You can come by my house afterwards if you want. You can tell me everything."

I nodded and hugged Puck again. He stroked my hair. He whispered in my ear, "Do you really want to go to that party?" It set shivers up my back.

We let go of each other and I shook my head. "Lately I'm really tired. I'd feel better just going home and to bed."

"I'll drive you."

We walked to the parking lot to Puck's car.

I knew that Puck wasn't the best father figure but he loved the kid. He was going to work his ass off to make money for it, and he tried his hardest at the game so he could have a shot of going to college and getting a real job when we're older. Maybe I'd regret this decision, maybe I wouldn't. But all I knew is that at the moment I didn't want to raise the baby alone, and Puck was my only option. Albeit as the days were going by he was becoming a much better option.

_Long chapter. Next chapter is going to have some major drama. We couldn't have Puck and Quinn being happy with each other, could we? We defiantly couldn't have Puck being a nice guy either. No, that'll have to change. This chapter was kind of a stepping stone for the next chapters to come. _

_Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the story._

_And to those who aren't reviewing, come on and join the bandwagon! It motivates me, lets me know what you want in the story, and makes me feel good, haha. _


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday and I had gotten to school early for the first time in a long time. Morning sickness had decided to leave me alone earlier. I hadn't talked to Puck since he dropped me off at home on Friday night. Even though I had been getting along with him, it still seemed awkward to talk to him. I wasn't used to it. I was also afraid he was going to read too much into that peck on the lips. I was just proud of him, and yeah maybe it felt nice, but Puck wasn't the guy for me. The guy for me was a taller quarterback who I had hurt so badly.

I walked into the school and saw Britney with Kurt talking. She said goodbye to me and quickly pranced over to me. She was smiling extra big at me.

"What?" I asked. I looked down to see if I had put my Cheerio's uniform inside out or something. Nope, that wasn't it.

She giggled. "You totally had sex with Puck on Friday!"

I could feel my eyes bugging out of their sockets. I pulled Britney down an empty hall. I couldn't let her think me and Puck have ever did anything remotely sexual. I had to keep it a secret for as long as possible… for my reputation, of course.

"No, I'm president of the celibacy club Brit! I wouldn't do that." I was playing the innocent card as hard as I could.

Britney laughed. "But you said you were coming to the party on Friday and you were with him last, and then you both didn't show up. You don't have to lie to me Quinn. Was he any good?"

"Gross," I replied, "I promise we didn't Britney. My parents called and said that I had to go hoe immediately so he drove me home. That's it. Sorry there's no scandal."

"Thank God, Santana would have killed you."

I nodded in agreement. "No one else thinks that me and Puck…did that, right?

Britney shook her head. "No, I was just assuming. I shouldn't have doubted your faith though, Quinn. You're such a role model."

I had to leave then. I said goodbye to Britney and walked away. I hated that I had let everyone down. I had disappointed them and they didn't even know. I had done something so terrible, and so irresponsible.

Even though Puck and I were getting along now, I was still in love with Finn. He was the guy I wanted to be with. He was so nice, so cute, and I always knew that he would do anything for me. Even though I couldn't to make sure Puck wouldn't get in trouble, I wanted to clock Rachel when she said that Finn and herself had feelings for each other and wanted to stop keeping it a secret. I hoped to God that him telling Rachel that he didn't want to hurt me was just an excuse. Maybe he was just waiting until this baby problem was out of the way for us to get together.

But I wasn't that naïve. Why would he take me back? I cheated on him. Worse, I did it with his best friend. Granted, I was drunk and so mad at him for joining Glee, but if the situation was reversed and it had been him and Santana, I never would have forgiven him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Rachel. I rolled my eyes. She didn't notice. Rachel was oblivious to things that didn't involve her.

"Quinn, I was wondering if I could talk to you… in private."

I shrugged my shoulders. Arguing wouldn't work with Rachel. We walked into an empty classroom. I sat on a desk as Rachel stood across from me.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about… your situation." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

What was she talking about? She couldn't possibly know. I was positive Finn wouldn't have told her and there would be no other signal for her to pick up on.

"Is this about me not being able to hit that high note Rachel, because I'm trying and I know you think everyone should be able to be as good as you without practice but singing isn't something I've been doing since birth?"

Rachel looked confused.

"I don't expect people to be as good as me."

I folded my arms and gave my best look of annoyance to Rachel.

"Just say what you have to say Rachel."

Rachel took a deep breath. "You haven't been doing any flips or jumps in Cheerio's. You keep skipping Glee Club, or having to leave every half an hour to puke or go to the washroom. You and Finn broke up without a warning. Finn punched Puck. Finn said it was because you two kissed. You were trying to protect Puck. You rescheduled celibacy club meetings from every week to every month."

No. She couldn't know. I don't care if she knew all of those facts. She couldn't be able to piece it all together. My own parents didn't know. Rachel Berry could not know that I was pregnant. She especially couldn't know that it was Puck's baby. I knew that she could see the look of worry on my face.

"Quinn, are you and Puck… having a baby?" She whispered the last part.

I was in shock. I thought that no one would find out. Well, at least not until my third trimester.

I started crying. I couldn't help it. I knew that it would give away my answer but I didn't care. Rachel knew. There was no point in trying to deny it. She knew, and I was dead-meat.

Rachel walked over to me and sat beside me on the desk. She gave me a hug. I didn't know why, but she was being friendly. Probably just a way to get to Finn, but it was nice. I put my head on her shoulder as I cried.

"I'm stupid." I said.

Rachel stroked my hair. "No, you're not Quinn. You made a mistake. You're going to be fine. Does Puck know?"

I nodded.

"How is he reacting to the news?

I was crying heavily but I managed to get out a few words. "He wants to raise the baby. He wants to be a good dad."

Rachel gave me a big hug. "That's good news Quinn! He's going to be there for you."

I stood up and faced Rachel. I shook my head. "What are people going to think about me Rachel? I'm President of Celibacy club! I'm the leader of my church's youth group! Puck was Finn's best friend. I'm a slut."

"Quinn, we don't get along."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "That's nice to hear."

"What I'm trying to say is that we don't get along, but I don't think you're a slut. You just made a mistake. So what? I've made mistakes. Everyone has."

"This one is big. You can't tell anyone Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "I wasn't planning to. And I said that we don't get along but Quinn, I want to help you. Whenever you need it, I'll be there for you. No girl should have to do this by herself. I know you have Puck but you're robably going to want someone to talk to other than him sometimes."

I folded my arms. "Do you mean it Rachel?"

"Of course," She cried, "Have you told your parents yet?"

I shook my head wildly. "No. I'm not telling them until at least I'm 12 weeks along. The internet said that the first 3 months are the most likely for miscarriages to occur."

Rachel stood up fast. "Quinn! You can't talk like that. You're going to have the baby so you're going to need to tell your parents. It's better to tell them sooner than later. They'll have more of an opportunity to help you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Rachel shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Because you're in over your head and if I were in your position I would want a friend who could help me without judging me."

My eyebrows rose. "We're friends?"

Rachel nodded. "If you want. We don't have to sit together at lunch, gossip in the hallways or hang out after school. But if you want someone to talk to, as a friend, well I'll be there for you Quinn."

I smiled. "People aren't usually this nice to me."

Rachel gave me another hug. She gave me a piece of paper with numbers neatly scribbled on it.

"It's my cell phone number. If you ever want to talk, or need me for some reason. I'll be there for you."

I nodded and it was then the bell rang. Me and Rachel parted as we went to our different classes.

The next two days were mostly filled with no drama. I called Rachel Tuesday night and we talked about my doctor appointment the next day. She reassured me that everything would be fine, and offered to come with me. I told her it was something I should do on my own but I appreciated it. It was weird being semi-friends with Rachel but she was actually a nice person when you got past all the crazy self-confidence and arrogance. At least I could talk to her about the baby without crazy drama, like it was with Puck.

Wednesday afternoon came fast. Puck had sent me a text saying good luck in my last period. We had planned for me to go to the doctor's while he worked and I would then stop by his house after I was done at the doctor's.

As soon as the bell rang I darted out of the school. I got into my car and drove to the doctor's. My worst fear was that they were going to tell me that my baby had three heads or something. Or that there _were_ three babies. That would royally suck.

Rachel had told me that everything was gong to be fine and that since my physician wasn't a baby doctor he probably wasn't going to be able to tell me much. She was trying to convince me to tell my parents fast so that I could see an appropriate doctor and get an ultrasound and all that jazz. She clearly didn't know how my parents would react. They'd probably prefer if I was a drug addict or failing school.

I parked my car into the lot of the doctor's office. I opened the door of my car and walked towards the building. I made my way to the doors. I stopped as I reached them. This was going to be scary. I took a deep breath. I opened the door and went inside.

_So this wasn't the chapter of drama I was referring to. This chapter turned out longer then I expected so I decided to split the chapter into 2 parts. This part is needed to advance the storyline and I hope you all like it! _

_Rachel and Quinn are becoming close. That's new and slightly weird, but I can see Rachel reaching out to Quinn in her time of need._

_The next chapter will have all of the juicy drama so if I get on the computer tomorrow I'll try and post it._

_Reviews are appreciated and will make me think you're awesome! :)_

_Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You guys are awesome and have motivated me a ton to get my chapters out as soon as possible. Your ideas and suggestions are being taken into account and I have plans to use some of them! All the reviews are appreciated immensely. _

_Also thank you to all of the readers and people who have added this to their favourites, their alerts, etc. You guys rock!_

_Let me know what you thought of this chapter and happy reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

I waited in the doctor's office for Dr. Jones to walk in. He finally came in and greeted me with a big smile.

"Hello Quinn. It's not quite time for your yearly check-up. What brings you here?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

I looked down at my feet. "There's a strict confidentiality agreement between doctor and patient, right?"

"That's correct."

I quickly responded, "I'm two months pregnant."

I looked at my doctor. I could tell he was shocked. Everyone was going to be. I was a good girl deeply rooted in her faith. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. God wasn't supposed to let it happen to me.

"Well," Dr. Jones stammered, "Are you completely sure Quinn?"

I nodded. "Believe me, I wish I had some African flu but I'm sure I'm pregnant."

Dr. Jones looked down at his charts. I never understood why doctors did that. What could a couple of charts tell you?

"Well Quinn, we've got a busy afternoon then. We're just going to take a blood test to make absolute sure you are, and we'll weigh you, find your blood pressure, find you due date, review your medical history as well as your family's and perform a few other tests. Nothing scary though."

I sighed in relief. I could do it. Nothing Dr. Jones said we were going to do sounded scary in the least.

"I would like to ask you a few questions however, such as do your parents know?"

Okay forget what I said. This was most defiantly scary.

I shook my head. "I haven't found out a way to tell them. They're going to be so disappointed. I wasn't supposed to… you know, do it, until I was married."

Dr. Jones smiled. "Quinn, the only way to make this pregnancy even a tad easy for you is to tell your parents as soon as possible. They'll be able to help you. I know your parents. They'll want to help you. You and Finn."

I hated that Dr. Jones and my father played golf at the same country club. It meant that they talked and that my dad told him things that I didn't want him to know. Your doctor isn't supposed to know about your relationships.

"Finn isn't the father." I whispered.

"Oh," Dr. Jones said apprehensively, "Is the father in the picture?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. He wants to be and he's trying hard to prove it to me. It was just all a drunken mistake though, Dr. Jones, and none of this was supposed to happen. I'm scared."

"That's natural Quinn. You're only a kid yourself. The best thing for you to do however is to tell your parents. It'll become much less scary, trust me."

The rest of the doctor appointment wasn't terrible. It was mostly just boring tests to make sure that the baby was going to be healthy. Dr. Jones told me my due date and how much weight I was expected to gain. He told me the feelings and emotions, and the mood swings that I was bound to experience soon if I hadn't already. He also gave me a few pamphlets to take with me.

I drove to Puck's house. This was almost as scary as going to the doctor's. The last time I was here was the night that we had sex. We all know that didn't turn out so well for me. I had called my parents and said that I was tutoring a ninth grader for extra credit. They bought it.

His house wasn't very bug, but his mother was the only one living with him and making an income. It wasn't a shack though, it was just… cozy. The Christmas lights were still hung up. That made me giggle for some reason.

I looked at the clock in my car. I was five minutes early. Oh well. I got out of my car and walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds before I saw Puck open the door in the T-shirt and jeans he had been wearing at school.

He smiled nervously. "Hey."

"Hi."

He moved to the side. "Come in."

I walked in and took off my shoes. I looked around the house, as I never got a good look the last time I was here. There was a small kitchen off to the right and a living room full of weights and dumbbells on the left.

"Do you want to go to my room? My mom's going to be home soon." He muttered.

I nodded and he led me into his room. It was clean… for a boy's room. His bed was made and you could see the floor, but things were scattered all around. He sat on his bed while I stood by the door.

"You don't want to sit?" He asked.

"It's just weird. This is where we… where it all started."

"Do you want to go back to the living room?" He asked.

I shook my head and walked further into the room. I sat in the chair by the desk I assumed he rarely used.

"How was work?" I asked.

Puck laid down on his back on the bed. He looked up to the ceiling. "It was alright. I made $50 for two and a half hours."

I smiled. "Puck that's really good."

He waved my compliment off. "How was the doctor's?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm due June 9th. Which kind of sucks because it means I have to spend the whole school year pregnant. He also said he expects me to gain 30 pounds so I'll have to be an ugly fatass for it as well."

Puck leaned up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Quinn, you could never be ugly. You're gorgeous."

He was sweet. I smiled at him. I walked over to the bed and sat laid on my side facing him.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Puck leaned in closer and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"He wants me to tell my parents." I looked scared. I was. Telling my parents was going to be the hardest part of this all.

Puck looked worried. "Why?"

I laughed. "Because they're going to find out eventually and the earlier they find out the more they can help out."

Puck looked me straight in the eyes. It intimidated me.

"Do you want me to be there… when you tell them I mean?"

I nodded. "I'm too scared to do it myself."

Puck put his arm around me. "I'll be there then."

I smiled. He was so nice. He may be a jerk at school but when it was just me and him he was one of the sweetest guys ever.

I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Only this time it wasn't a peck. It was more than that. I could tell he wasn't expecting it as he was stiff at first but after a couple of seconds he responded.

He put his hand on the back of my neck and brought us even closer. I deepened the kiss and he gently rolled me over so he was on top of me. The kiss intensified.

"What brought this all on?" He asked as he gasped for air.

I giggled. "I don't know. Dr. Jones said that I might have some more _sexual_ urges at this time in the pregnancy."

Puck smiled and leaned back down to kiss me again. I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened them, allowing him entrance. He was tracing circles down my back. It felt good. All of the guilt I had was magically gone.

I moaned into his mouth which only seemed to make him deepen the kiss even more. I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. Dr. Jones was right, I would defiantly be feeling a lot more urges now.

Plus, I had already kind of failed God, right? I already had sex. Would it really matter if I did it again? I was after all doing it with the same guy; I wasn't going to be a skank or anything.

Our lips parted as Puck began leaving trails of kisses down my neck. It felt so good, and it tickled a bit. I let out a quiet giggle. I placed my hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He groaned.

I felt something plastic-like in his left pocket. I took it out. It was a condom wrapper.

Puck looked at it and smiled. "We don't need that Quinn. It's not like you can get knocked up twice."

He continued to kiss my neck but that's when I realized something. The wrapper was open, it was empty. The condom had been used.

I used all of my strength to push Puck off of me. He sat up and I stood up off of his bed.

"What's wrong? Did I accidently bite you?"

I threw the condom wrapper at him. "What the hell Puck? Are you having sex with someone?"

Puck picked up the wrapper and stared at it. He looked scared. He looked worried to tell me the truth.

He managed to stammer out, "It's nothing Quinn. I promise."

The tears began to fall out of my eyes. I wiped them away. "What do you mean it's nothing? You're having sex with someone! That means something! Or was what we were going to do mean nothing to you?"

Puck moved closer to me on the bed. I was still standing by the end of it.

He looked into my eyes. "That was going to mean something Quinn. What we did meant something. But… I can't tell you the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me Puck!"

"The women I work for… my yard-work business, they're lonely. They don't get much love from their husbands. They pay me to do a little bit of yard work for them and then we…"

"Have sex?" I said it in a way that sounded like I didn't want to know the real answer.

Puck nodded. I started crying even harder.

"That's how you're making your money? That's how you're supporting our kid? By being a hooker?"

Puck shook his head. "I work for the money."

"They wouldn't keep hiring you or referring you to their friends if you wouldn't have sex with them. They're cougars Puck! They're dirty old women! How could you do this? How could you do this to me?"

It really hurt. I didn't care if Puck and I weren't dating. This news felt like someone had taken a hammer to my heart and chopped up the pieces.

"They're just lonely Quinn. Plus it makes good money. And, you're the one who didn't want me! You're the one who keeps turning me down. It shouldn't hurt you."

What was that even supposed to mean? He's never once asked me to be his girlfriend.

"So if I was to get a job being a maid in middle-age men's houses and I started having sex with them… you're telling me that wouldn't hurt you?"

Puck sighed. "I wouldn't like that."

"Exactly," I cried, "I don't care that we're not officially together. This is just like cheating. And you disappointed me. Don't bother giving me any more money because I don't want any of it if you have to sleep with women to get it! I can't believe I was actually going to have sex with you!"

I stormed out of his room and out of his house, slamming the door behind me. I cried so hard once I got into my car, my hands holding as tight as could be on the steering wheel. He betrayed me. Puck was acting like an idiot.

I knew one thing. This was something I couldn't forgive him for. I defiantly couldn't let a child be raised in this type of environment. Puck had just confirmed my earlier suspicions. He was not able to be a father to my baby.

I would have to do this on my own. I knew that I would feel sick to my stomach even looking at Puck. Even worse, I knew that I would only stop crying once I saw Puck.

_So there's that drama. Hope you all liked it. We all know that a couple can't be happy forever, and it seems like Puck is going to have to do a whole lot to make Quinn forgive him._

_Next chapter will have some more Rachel/Quinn friendship moments, and Puck will probably be trying to win Quinn back._

_Also, I can't promise what chapter it will be in, but Quinn will be telling her parents about the pregnancy very soon. _

_Review and I'll think you're amazing! Let me know your thoughts, suggestions, opinions, favourite part, whatever you want!_

_Thanks to all that have reviewed, favourited, read, etc the story! It means a lot! You guys are awesome and a lot of the people that have been reviewing have had some amazing ideas! Thanks guys!_

_Happy Reading :) _


	9. Chapter 9

It was Monday. I had skipped school Thursday to avoid Puck. I was also feeling terrible and when my mom heard me hurling she practically forced me to stay home from school. That meant missing Glee but I could survive. I knew that Rachel would fill me in as soon as possible.

I was right. As soon as I walked into school on Friday, Rachel had rushed over and told me that Mr. Schuster had assigned the boys a special assignment since they had been apparently goofing off in practice. Rachel chastised them for not taking Glee serious and told me that they were going to be performing a song and dance routine on Monday to make up for their lack of focus.

I had successfully avoided Puck on Friday, as well as on the weekend. I still could not believe that he was having sex with those cougars! Did he not think that I was going to find out? Or that I wasn't going to care at all? It hurt me so much to even think about him… doing _that_, with _them_.

He hadn't cared. He was Puck. Puck was going to do what Puck wanted to do. That apparently meant middle-aged moms.

I had cried a lot the past few days. Not like I hadn't been crying since I found out I was pregnant, but this time it was different. I had just felt okay with the pregnancy thing. I mean, it still sucked, but Puck was making money, he was being sweet, the doctor had reassured me on things, and Puck had told me that he would tell my parents with me, but then everything had to come crashing down.

I didn't want to admit it but I still wanted him. Not as a boyfriend, but I wanted him to help me with all of this. I was much too scared to do it on my own. I couldn't let him back into my life however, as I was still way too angry, hurt, and even humiliated at what he had done.

My parents were starting to notice that something was off about me. My mom asked me if I had gone up a size in bras recently, and my dad couldn't believe that I was now eating all of my dinner, and even sometimes going back up for seconds. I knew that I didn't have much time left before they would know. I would have to tell them soon because if they found out without me telling them, I would be dead for sure. Guaranteed.

Once the bell had rang and school was over, I walked to Glee Club and sat down on a chair facing the area of the room where we always perform. I was the first one there and I played with my hair as I waited for someone else to come into the room.

I heard footsteps by the door. I looked up and saw Rachel coming into the room. She smiled as she saw me waiting and rushed over to the seat beside me.

"Are you excited to see the boys?" She asked as she smoothed out her skirt to avoid any wrinkles from appearing.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They've never been good so I'm not expecting much." I yawned into my hand. This pregnancy was also making me a lot more tired than usual.

"That's only because they haven't had the years of vocal or dance training people like myself have had," Rachel informed me, "Anyone with even a little bit of training has an advantage. Mercedes used to sing with her church's choir."

"I used to do that too when I was little."

I smiled as I thought back to my childhood. Things were so much simpler back then. I didn't even know how babies were made. Mom and dad had always told me that God would kiss a mother's stomach when she was in love with her husband and then a baby would be born.

The other girls started coming in along with Mr. Schuster. He stood in front of us. I looked around for the boys but didn't see any of them anywhere in sight.

"The boys are a little embarrassed to have to do this so I need for you girls to be really supportive. They've worked really hard on this routine and I think it'll make up for them fooling around in our last rehearsal. All I as from you girls is to be respectful."

With that, Mr. Schuster sat down on the chair beside Tina and he whistled. That seemed to be the cue as the boys started walking – and with the exception of Artie, rolling- in.

They were dressed in suits and I had to admit that they cleaned up well. I watched Puck walk up to the "stage" as he readjusted his tie.

They stood facing us until the music came on. I didn't recognize the tune at first. The boys were swaying to the music, snapping their fingers. Then, they went into glee mode.

Puck was the lead vocal, with the boys harmonizing behind him. As he started singing the lyrics I realized what song they were singing.

_I know you wanna leave me,  
But I refuse to let you go  
If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy,  
I don't mind cause you mean that much to me_

_Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby  
Please don't leave me, girl, don't you go_

If I have to sleep on your doorstep  
All night and day just to keep you from walkin' away  
Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand  
Because I want to keep you any way I can

Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go

Now I've gotta love so deep in the pit of my heart  
And each day it grows more and more  
I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby  
If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door

Ain't too proud to beg, you know it sweet darlin'  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby  
Please don't leave me girl, don't you go  
Baby, baby, baby, baby (sweet darling)

The entire routine Puck was looking at me and I couldn't help but chuckle through it. Him singing such an old song, coupled with their cheesy dance moves and harmonies, and on top of that, him singing it to me… it was just too much.

I was almost going to say it was sweet. Okay, maybe it was, and maybe I thought he looked really cute in his suit dancing and singing to The Temptations.

When they were done everyone clapped. Mr Schuster went up to Puck and patted him on he back. He smiled at all of the boys.

"Very well done boys! I'm very proud of you. If you guys could show even half of this effort in rehearsals then I'm sure we'd be able to make it to sectionals, even to regionals, no problem."

The boys smiled and high-fived each other.

The rest of the rehearsal was spent rehearsing for another one of our group numbers, One, by U2. Mr. Shuster said it had great emotional depth that would connect with the judges.

After practice me and Rachel walked out of the room together. I knew walking out with her would keep Puck away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"How's everything… going?" Rachel said quietly. We entered an empty hall so no one could hear us.

"Not too well," I replied, "I thought everything was perfect. Puck was making tons of money from his year-working business but then I found out that he gets the jobs by sleeping with the women that hire him! And they're old! Like, cougars."

Rachel looked shocked. "I just thought you were going to say your ankles were swollen or something."

I shook my head and then I felt a few tears coming down my eyes. I wiped them away. Rachel laughed and gave me a hug.

"Okay maybe Puck is an idiot, we all knew that. But, he sang that song for you, obviously. Maybe he wants to make everything good again. And it isn't like oyu have an option. You either have to tell your parents and raise the baby by yourself, or with someone. That someone is Puck."

I nodded. It was true. It was all true.

"What if he doesn't stop sleeping with them?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you should see if he has any plans to. Maybe he reconsidered once you found out and gave up cougars."

"Hopefully. How do you always know the right thing to do Rachel?"

Rachel smiled. "It's in my genetic makeup. Along with perfect tone and pitch, beauty, smarts, and a flexible body perfect for difficult dance moves."

I rolled my eyes. Maybe Rachel was nice, but she was still crazy. We said goodbye and I walked to my car. Tomorrow I would talk to Puck. Hopefully he had learned a lesson.

I thought back to the routine and smiled. Maybe I was still a tad mad at him, but it was very cute that he did that for me.

_So there you go! Quinn still doesn't forgive Puck, but does she really have a choice? Plus he is making an effort._

_And my story has always been AU but it has become even more different from the show with the past episode. I really hope that they stop the Quinn/Terri baby swap storyline soon; I'm not liking it much. _

_Also, is it just me or is anyone else terribly annoyed at how Rachel and Finn always get the solos for every damn song! I can kind of understand Rachel (even though it would be really nice to have some variety) but Finn? I think he's the worst singer! Well, we haven't heard Matt or Mike (he's such a good dancer!) yet but I think that Artie, Puck, and Kurt all have much better voices than Finn._

_Anyways, that was off topic. Thanks for all who are reading and reviewing. You guys rock!_

_Please leave comments to tell me how you thought the chapter was, or what you would like to see in future chapters! _


	10. Chapter 10

It was Tuesday at lunch and I walked downstairs from my chemistry class to the cafeteria. I walked in and looked for Puck. I had made an important decision and I needed to let him know about it.

I looked at the different social groups. I saw the football player sitting at the same table, laughing, joking around, and stuffing food in their face. There he was. With his hair, Puck wasn't hard to miss.

I walked over to the football table. Finn was sitting there as well, but he was talking to Matt and he was on the opposite side of the table as Puck. I knew they still weren't speaking to each other but I didn't know that they couldn't even sit near each other.

Puck was sitting at the edge of the table. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could ask you something… about glee club."

Puck nodded, and thankfully took the hint. He stood up and walked with me outside of the cafeteria, towards an empty classroom. I walked into it and sat down at desk, Puck did the same.

We sat in silence for a moment until Puck broke it.

"Quinn, I'm sorry about what I did with those women that were hiring me."

I nodded and looked down at my shoes.

"I know. Are you still doing it?"

Puck looked shocked, almost offended that I would ask such a question.

"No. Not when I saw how mad it made you. I told them that I couldn't sleep with them anymore. That I had a… well that I had someone and it was complicated and I just couldn't do it anymore."

I was relieved. He did care about me.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"A couple of them fired me. I'm useless to them now. Most of them say that I can still work for them… I kind of explained the baby situation to them. They're taking sympathy on me, or whatever. I have to promise to work without my shirt on though; I didn't think that would be against any codes."

I giggled. "I suppose that it's a pretty fair deal."

Puck smiled back at me. I saw his eyes drop to my stomach. He stared at it for a long moment before bringing his gaze back up to meet mine.

"Is it really noticeable?" I asked.

Puck shook his head. "You haven't gained a crapload of weight yet. Your boobs look a lot bigger though, not that that's a bad thing."

He gave me his smug smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the song yesterday." I felt weird talking about it. Almost like it was a secret that I shouldn't have known about.

"Your welcome."

I looked down at my feet, at the walls, anywhere but at Puck. The next thing I had to tell him was hard to say.

"I have to do something and I've been putting it off for a long time but I can't anymore. I have to do it and if I don't do it tonight then I'll never be brave enough to do it again. I have to tell my parents about the baby. Tonight."

Puck nodded. "That's going to be scary."

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't sound like a little kid asking a question, but a woman demanding something. "You're going to be there with me."

Puck looked at me for a second, with a blank expression on his face. He was probably imagining all of the worst possible scenarios, something I had been dong a lot he past two and a half months.

"I'm not good with parents. I mean, I'll be there, but I might screw it up."

I laughed out loud. "Screw it up? Puck, I'm pregnant. There's not much more to screw up."

"What time exactly are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"After dinner. Probably at around 7. So come at anytime around then and we'll tell them then."

Puck nodded. "Is your dad going to kick my ass?"

This was definitely a scenario that I had envisioned happening.

"I don't want to think about what's going to happen. I'll force myself not to go through with it if I think about it too much. Let's just be brave and get it done."

I got up from the chair and stood up in front of Puck, who was sitting down. My stomach was now in front of his face. He was looking at it.

"How did we get into this mess Quinn?"

I sighed. "We were drunk and stupid. Do you ever think about life before this all happened? It feels like years have passed."

Puck nodded in agreement. "Do you ever talk to the baby?"

His question was out of the blue and startled me. Not because it was randomly asked, but because I did talk to the baby… a lot.

"Sometimes. I try to tell it that no matter what happens that I'll make sure it can have a good life."

"I heard you're supposed to sing to the baby."

I laughed. "I'm sure it gets enough of that in Glee practice. Anyways, I'm starving so I'm going to eat lunch. I'll see you tonight Puck."

Puck waved goodbye and I left him sitting in the empty classroom.

_So next chapter will be where all the drama is. Afterall, Quinn has to tell her parents her huge secret!_

_Thanks to all who are reading/reviewing/favouriting, etc. this story. It means a lot._

_Reviews are defiantly motivating and a lot of you are reading and putting this story to your alerts but I'm not getting a lot of feedback! Let me know what you think, don't be shy! A writer loves to hear about their work, the good and the bad. It's half the fun! So please review his chapter so I can be motivated to put up another one fast for you guys! :)_

_Happy Reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

It was 7:06. I was in my room, lying on my bed. Puck was supposed to be here now. He hadn't called or texted or anything to tell me he was running late. I was beginning to think maybe he just wasn't going to show up. Maybe he was too scared or too nervous. I was scared and nervous too, but I had to do it. I had no choice, no other options.

I lifted up my shirt and rubbed my stomach. I had gained some weight and I was starting to show now. Not very noticeable to any random stranger, but it was incredibly noticeable to me.

"Everything is going to be alright," I told the baby as I kept rubbing my stomach, "I don't care if my parents send me away or make me give you away to a religious couple who can't have kids… I'm going to make sure that you'll have a good life. I promise. Mommy is going to protect you."

I heard the doorbell. My heart started racing. This was it. I ran downstairs and shouted to my parents that I would get it. I opened the door and there was Puck. He was wearing a button-down shirt. I laughed inside, like that would make any difference.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"I'm scared." I told him.

He nodded in agreement. "Where are your parents?"

"They're in the living room. I guess it's time to face the music."

I walked into the living room as Puck followed behind me. When we reached it my parents looked up from their book and their newspaper.

"Noah," My dad said, "What are you doing here?"

My mom looked confused. I sat down on the couch and motioned for Puck to join me. He sat beside me.

"We have to tell you something." My heart was beating way too fast.

My parents looked so confused. They dropped their reading material and looked at us.

Then my mom looked angry. Did she know? It would actually be a good thing, as then I wouldn't have to say it out loud.

"Quinn… you're not, dating _him_, are you?" She looked disgusted. She expected me to date an all-American. Puck did not fit those qualifications.

I looked at Puck. He didn't look hurt, or offended, but then again, he didn't look like he was feeling anything. He had a blank stare on his face. I knew his plan. It was to let me do all the talking.

"No." I told her. She sighed in relief.

My dad looked puzzled. "Then what is it Quinn?"

I opened my mouth to tell them but the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't say it. This was too hard. I had no idea what to do. I should've just gotten an abortion the second I found out. It would have saved a lot of stress.

I took a deep breath to try and gain my confidence but all it did was make me start to lightly cry. I wouldn't be able to say it.

"Quinn's pregnant." Puck said.

I looked at him. How was it so easy for him to say it? He was looking at my parents. I turned my gaze back to them and saw their shock. Their shock quickly turned to sadness and disappointment, and then anger. And this was all in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT," My dad yelled, "Haven't you already knocked up another girl?"

I shook my head as the tears fell down even more. "That was a lie. An excuse. I'm the one who's… pregnant." I whispered the last word.

My mother started crying. She put her head in her hands as she bawled.

"You're supposed to be the good girl," She cried, "Quinn you're the president of celibacy club! The leader of your youth group! You're a Christian! How could you do this? How could you… have sex, and with _him_?"

As soon as she finished yelling at me I started crying. Puck took my hand and held it.

That didn't make my father happy. "Don't touch her! You've done enough damage!"

Puck dropped my hand. He was nervous, scared. I had never seen Puck intimidated.

"Don't yell at him," I whispered, "It isn't his entire fault."

My dad laughed. "Oh I know that Quinn! Don't think I haven't already started thinking up your punishment! You both are idiots! Disgraceful!"

I started crying even more. My mom was wiping away her tears. My dad looked as if a vein was going to pop in his head. Except for some mild shaking, Puck looked unreasonably calm.

"Don't punish her Mr. Fabray," He told him, "She is a good girl. It was a mistake. We didn't plan it or anything. But, I promise to be here for the kid. I'll help, with raising it, with paying for things, I'll help."

"How far along are you?" My mom quietly asked.

"10 weeks." I whispered. I swear, my heart beating this fast, it could not be good for the baby… at all.

"Quinn, weren't you dating Finn?" She looked so disappointed in me.

I nodded. I looked won at my feet. I couldn't look at them in the eyes anymore.

"Wait," My dad replied, "You… aren't you Finn's friend? What kind of person are you?"

I looked up at Puck and I could tell that he was getting mad at my dad constantly yelling at him.

"It was a mistake," I cried, "That's all!"

"Well what are you going to do with your little mistake Quinn? You screwed up! Haven't we always told you that you'll ruin your life if you have sex? But you just had to go and do it!" His vein was going to pop any second now.

"Bill be quiet," My mom whispered, "There's nothing we can do about that. We just have to figure out what to do with it now. How many people know Quinn?"

"Finn and Santana know. And Rachel Berry, this girl in Glee Club."

Puck looked at me with surprise on his face. "You told Rachel?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She figured it out."

My mom nodded. "Exactly. More people are going to be figuring it out soon. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to tell people that there's an intense cheerleading program in Maine and you're going to go to boarding school there to complete it. You can stay with my sister. She works at an adoption centre. Once the baby is born she'll find a nice Christian family to have it, and you'll come back here. After you lose the weight that is. And you, Noah, you'll keep your mouth shut. You'll sign any papers that we need you to, and you will never talk to my daughter again."

I nodded. The plan wasn't perfect, but it was good. I wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation. I could go away and come back in the summer and it would be like nothing ever happened. Maybe me and Finn could get back together. Maybe Santana and I could be best friends again. Maybe I wouldn't have to be friends with Rachel. Things would just go back to normal.

"No."

I looked to Puck. He looked angry. His fists were clenched.

"What?" My dad asked.

He repeated himself, "No. I don't want to do that. I don't want her to go away. She shouldn't have to hide like she has a disease. And I want to decide if we want to keep the baby or not. I don't want to be forced to sign papers that I maybe don't want to sign."

My dad was angry. He stood up. "Get out of my house," He yelled, "You are not going to tell me and my wife what we're going to do with our daughter! Leave now!"

Puck stood up and looked at my dad. "Fine. I'll leave. But Quinn's not leaving. If you make her leave then I won't sign anything. I'll use my rights and take the kid. You're not scaring me away from being a man."

With that, Puck walked out of the living room and out of the house. My dad followed him and locked the door. He came back to me and my mom in the living room.

"Quinn," My mom said, "Why?"

"I felt bad. He was there. I know it was a mistake mom. I can't undo it though."

"Do you want to go away?" My mom asked.

"She is. We're not going through all this humiliation." My dad retorted.

"I don't know what I want to do mom and dad. I like my life… but I like the baby."

My mom rolled her eyes. My dad looked angry.

My mom spoke before my dad had another chance to yell at me.

"Just go to your room Quinn. You'll stay home from school tomorrow and we'll stay home from work. We'll figure things out then."

I ran upstairs before my dad had a chance to yell at me. I went into my room, slammed the door and laid on my bed and let myself cry into my pillow.

Seriously, I wish I was just fat.

_A.N. Okay so I stopped writing here and I was going to post it after I got home. But now I'm home and I'm inspired to write more. So instead of 2 chapters, well just have 1 long one._

I was crying my eyes out. I had no idea what to do. I loved the baby, but I wanted my life back. I didn't want stress and responsibility. On the other hand, my gut was telling me not to leave, that it was wrong. But how could I stay here and let everyone know about things?

I heard a faint tapping at my window. I looked up from my pillow and gazed towards the window. I almost had a heart attack. Puck was crouched upon the roof!

I walked over to my window and opened it.

"How the hell did you get up here?" I whispered.

Puck climbed into my room. "I scaled it. No big deal."

I looked up at him and then towards the door. Puck followed my eyes to the door.

"Do you think they're going to come up here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "They're furious. Well, my dad is. My mom's angry but she's more worried about protecting her reputation right now. They're not going to come up tonight. But we have to be quiet."

Puck nodded. He looked at me and smiled, and then laughed. "Well tonight was fun."

"Those wouldn't be the first words I would use to describe it."

I went and sat on my bed. Puck moved the chair from my desk and brought it closer to the bed. He sat on it.

"So… what are you going to do?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to say. "I don't know. It's not a decision I really want to make. I like my life, but I also want the baby. I can't have both."

"I don't want you to leave."

He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. It was like he would miss me. Puck didn't feel this way about girls.

"But then I would have to keep the baby and I don't know if I want that. Maybe it would have a better life with another family."

I rubbed my stomach as I told Puck that. Puck looked at my stomach and then brought his gaze back up to my eyes.

"I'm not saying that you can't give the kid away. All I'm saying is that I don't want you to leave. Why can't you stay here and still let someone else adopt it?"

"Because then my life won't be able to get back to normal," I cried, "If I go away and come back then no one will be the wiser and I can rejoin Cheerios and still be popular. If I stay then everyone will know and hate me… and I'll still have to give the baby away in the end."

Puck sighed as he hunched his back over. "People are going to talk Quinn. Do you think people are really going to believe that you went away to a cheerleading camp for 7 or 8 months? Mike was asking me the other day if I thought you had a boob job, so people are talking. If you leave then they're just going to talk more."

Was that true? Would people figure it out? Was I screwed regardless of the decision that I chose? I should have just been a good girl and kept my legs closed. I am an idiot.

I took a deep breath. A few tears slipped out of my eyes. "It's just hard Puck. My parents are so disappointed in me, I lost my boyfriend, I lost my best friend, and I'm going to have to give up Cheerio's and celibacy club. It just feels easier to go away. But I don't know what I want. I don't know what to do."

I was crying lighter than I thought I could. Usually I bawled like a baby when I even thought about my state of pregnancy.

Puck stood up from the chair and sat beside me on the bed. He put his arm around me. I laid my head unto his shoulder. He squeezed my arm.

"You can do whatever you want Quinn. But do it because you want to. Not because your parents say so or because you think Finn somehow will want to take you back after what you did. Just make your decision because it's what you want."

I sniffled. "What about you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I was a jerk that day. I made you have sex with me."

I shook my head and buried it further into Puck's shoulder. "You didn't. You asked. I said yes."

I looked up. Puck was rolling his eyes. I could see that he blamed himself for all of this. "I pressured you. I made you insecure by asking if you gained weight… I didn't realize the condom broke. I'm sorry Quinn."

He looked sad. Maybe it was all true, but it wasn't all his fault. He was a jerk that day but it was my fault that I fell for it. I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I don't have much time to make my decision." I muttered.

"You have seven months."

I shook my head. "I have to stay home from school tomorrow so my parents and I can figure it all out. It's scary."

Puck took my hand and held it. "Don't think about it right now. You'll just worry and that can't be too good for the baby."

I smiled and looked down at my stomach. I put my hand over it.

"Do you want to feel it?" I asked.

Puck nodded. I rolled up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Puck looked like he was astonished, but not because it was disgusting. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. His hand was warm.

He looked up at me. "That's so weird! I mean, it's cool, but strange."

I giggled. "Talk to it."

Puck looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"I told you the other day that I talk to it. So, it's your turn."

Puck shook his head. "I don't think so."

I held his hand to my stomach as I laid down, so he would not take his hand off of it. I looked up at him.

"Fine. You don't have to. I just thought that maybe the baby would want to hear from its daddy."

Puck laid down on his side beside me. He kept his hand on my stomach. He crouched down so his head was closer to my stomach.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Hey baby," He whispered, "It's your dad. Your mom's making me do this, so don't be offended if I don't do a good job. I… well I love you, and I'm going to make sure that you're okay. I promise. You're going to have a good life. You'll have incredible good looks obviously, and you're going to be athletic and popular. I do love you. One last thing, if you're a girl… can you please try not to be as irresponsible as your mother?"

I giggled and playfully slapped Puck on the shoulder. He took his hand off of my stomach and crouched up to face me. I rolled my shirt back down.

"Thanks for that, and thanks for being there tonight Puck."

He shrugged it off. "Don't mention it."

I looked at him and smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I wish I could stay here tonight." He whispered.

My eyes widened. Was he really trying to… seduce me?

"Not like that," He quickly corrected himself, "I just wish that I could stay with you… and the baby. Like real couples do, or at least the adult ones. But you have your parents downstairs and I should probably go before they find us and kill me on the spot."

I nodded. "One might come up soon. But thanks for coming back."

Puck got off of my bed and made his way to the window. I followed him. He opened it up. He turned to climb out when I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around. I gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head.

"Can you call me tomorrow? Once you and your parents figure out whatever you're going to figure out?" He asked.

I nodded and with that he climbed out of the window and I saw him walk down the street, probably where he had secretly parked his car.

I sighed. I was not looking forward to tomorrow. But at least my parents knew. I was finally starting to be responsible.

_So how did you guys like it? I hope it was good enough for you all!_

_Leave me a comment telling me what you think, or any suggestions you have! It makes me put out chapters faster! :)_

_And thank you so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing. T really makes me happy and I do read and enjoy every review that I get!_


	12. Chapter 12

The next day seems like a blur to me now. It was one of those days that just starts terrible and ends even more horrible. Luckily, it seemed to go by fast. Or maybe that's just by imagination.

It started off by having a talk with my parents. I had walked downstairs and saw my parents sitting at the kitchen table. Across from where they were sitting was an empty seat. I knew it was for me. It looked like an interrogation.

I sat down and waited for them to speak. I had no idea what to say to them. I had no idea what I was going to say to them. Winging it seemed like my best option. My mom was the one to speak first.

"Quinn, your dad and I talked a lot last night and we seem to think that sending you to Maine is the best option… for everyone."

I looked at her. Her mouth was tight and it looked like she had stayed up all night crying. I hated that I was the reason for making her cry. I had let her down… I had let her _and _my dad down.

"I don't know if I want to." I whispered. I looked at my mom with puppy-dog eyes. I knew one thing, if I was going to have a chance at getting sympathy, it would be my mom that would supply it.

My dad sighed. "Quinn, if you stay here then everyone is going to find out. No one is ever going to take you seriously again. People will talk about me and your mother. It just doesn't make sense to have you stay here."

I put my hand to my stomach and tried to send a message to my baby. _Don't worry baby. I'll make sure that whatever happens is happening for you._

"Puck - I mean, Noah… he won't agree to it."

"There are ways of getting around that," My dad replied curtly, "Besides, Noah will succumb to pressure. If we just beat it into his skull about how much a baby costs then he'll get the message to stay away."

I shook my head. "He doesn't care if we give the baby up. He says he'll agree with whatever I want to do. He just doesn't want _me_ to leave."

"What if you tell him that you want to leave?" My mom offered.

"He won't believe me. He told me it's pointless anyways. The kids at school are apparently already wondering about my… changes. He said that if I leave mysteriously and come back then people will know for sure."

My dad looked angry. "Who does this boy think he is? Why does he think that he can make life-altering decisions for all of us?" His voice was mean, and loud.

I felt myself whimpering and crying lightly. "He doesn't. He just wants to help."

"He got you pregnant Quinn," My mom told me, as if I didn't know, "He's trash. I'm sorry if that sounds mean but it's the truth. Maybe he's being nice to you now, but he's the type that'll walk out after the first sign of trouble. He can't help with the baby. He won't be able to pay the bills. One month he'll give you money, and the next month he'll mysteriously forget to. Don't waste your time with the likes of him Quinn. If you go away then you can come back to a good life… one without Noah."

"I don't want to mom. I'll give it up if that's what you guys want. But I don't want to leave. Don't you get it? People are going to figure it out either way! I might as well be able to stay here with my friends!"

I couldn't believe that I had yelled at my parents. It was the first time I had ever done anything like that.

My dad wasn't as proud as I was. He was mad.

"Your friends? After they figure it out you'll have no friends Quinn! You'll be kicked out of Cheerio's and Celibacy Club! Your friends will hate you and your mother ad I will be judged for all of this!" His voice was scary.

I cried. Hard.

"I'll have Puck! He won't go away and I don't care what you guys say! And I'll have Rachel! She might be certifiably insane but she's nice and she's not going to judge me! If I have them then I don't care! And also, it's me who has to do this all so why do you guys care about your reputation? Just say that I'm a slut and there was nothing you guys could do if that's what will make you happy! I really don't care, just don't make me leave!"

My mom looked shocked. I had never stood up to my parents like this. I was a good girl. Good girls don't talk back. Oh well.

My dad looked like he wanted to punch a hole through the wall. His perfect family was unravelling and I didn't even seem to care.

My mom's voice was quiet when she said it. It sounded like she was let down, disappointed in my standards. "You love him. You're in love with Noah."

My dad spat out a laugh. He held his stomach.

I was still crying but I wiped my tears and tried to speak without breaking out into sobs. "No. I don't. But I like him, and he's sweet, and he doesn't make me feel like I'm a failure. He still makes me feel special."

My mom shook her head. "You can't be with him Quinn. A Fabray girl cannot be with someone like him. I'm sorry, but it's not possible. He's trash. He's a waste of space."

My dad nodded. "I took your car keys from the counter. You won't be driving it anymore. And no more arguing. You are going to Maine and you'll come back once its all over with. Now go to your room while your mother and I call your aunt and arrange things."

My lip quivered. "Mommy," I pleaded, "Please."

She didn't look at me. She didn't say anything.

It was over. It was all over. I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I cried until the tears wouldn't come out anymore. I punched my pillow until I lost all my energy and fell on my back. I put my hands on my stomach. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I knew what was going to happen. My aunt would pick an ultra religious family to raise it ad my baby would feel all the pressure to be perfect that I did. I didn't want that. I wanted my baby to be loved unconditionally. I didn't want my baby to be used as a reputation booster.

I can't remember when I fell asleep but I when I woke up it was 3:12. My cell phone was ringing. I thought it would be Puck but when I looked at my caller I.D. I saw that it was Rachel. I picked it up.

"Hey Rachel." I muttered.

"You weren't in school today. Is everything okay?" Her voice didn't sound as peppy and cheery as I was accustomed to. There was a nervous worry to it.

"Puck and I told my parents last night about the baby. They hate me and made me stay home today to figure out what I was going to do."

There was silence for a moment on the other line. "What did you decide?" She finally asked.

I twirled my hair, a nervous habit of mine. "I didn't really decide anything. They're forcing me to move to Maine to live with my aunt to have the baby. I'll come home once it's born and my aunt will find it a home with some disgusting Christian couple where the woman has like, I don't know, no uterus or something."

Rachel gave a nervous giggle. "You're not serious are you?"

"100% Rachel."

"Oh. Well, then maybe I shouldn't tell you what I was going to."

I rolled my eyes. People don't say things like that and actually stick by what they say.

"Just spit it out Rachel."

I could hear her take a deep breath. "Everyone at school knows about you, and Puck, and the baby."

My mouth dropped open. I felt my body freeze. It was one of those moments where it feels like the earth has topped moving and time is standing still. How did it happen? How could everyone find out?

"What are you talking about?" I shrieked.

"Santana told the rest of the Cheerio's that Finn broke up with you because you had sex with Puck and that now you were pregnant. They told everyone. Now everyone knows. It's probably a good thing you weren't at school today."

My mouth wouldn't open. I couldn't get any words out. My body wouldn't move at all.

"Quinn, say something."

"I can't go back to school." I was surprised at myself that I had actually managed to speak.

"Yes, you can Quinn. Who cares if a bunch of aimless teenagers know about your secret? I'll be there for you. Finn and I have been talking a lot ad he forgives you. Hell be there for you. You already know Puck will be there. And I bet everyone in Glee will too… well maybe not Santana but Kurt, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes will definitely be there for you. Don't worry. We'll make things okay."

I realized that I was crying. "No Rachel. Everyone will look at me, whisper about me. I didn't think that I would care, but I do. I can't face that humiliation. I'm not like you Rachel, I'm used to being popular."

"Quinn, it doesn't matter. It doesn't! You're going to face embarrassment no matter what. You can either face it here with people who will have your back, or you can do it in Maine with no one there for you."

She was making sense. I hated that.

"My dad took away my car. They want me to go to Maine. I don't know how I could make them let me stay."

Rachel sighed. "Explain to them that it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone knows so they're either going to look like supportive parents in their daughter's time of trouble, or cowards who send their child away when she makes a mistake."

"You're so right Rachel. You're always so smart."

"I'm aware."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I said goodbye to Rachel and took a deep breath as I walked downstairs to where my parents were sitting in the dining room. When I walked in my mom was hanging up the phone.

"Do you know who that was?" My mom asked.

I shook my head.

She stood up. "That was our pastor! He knows about your pregnancy! The whole town does! We've been getting calls for the past hour! How did this happen Quinn?"

I wiped away the few tears that were falling. "Rachel just called me. Santana told everyone at school today. I don't know why but she did. Everyone at school knows."

My dad rubbed his temple. "What are we going to do now?"

"Deal with it," I cried, "There's no point in sending me to Maine now. People know. You guys are either going to look like supportive parents or cowards. I promise that if you want me to give the baby up that I will but just let me stay here, and let me pick the parents!"

My mom and dad thought about it. My mom sighed.

"That seems like our only option. There is no point now in sending you to Maine, but Quinn, you will have to give the baby up for adoption. You're too young to raise it and I'm not responsible for raising it and neither is your father. You have to give it up. You also have to apologize at church on Sunday and promise never to have sex again."

I nodded. "I'll do it, I promise."

My mom nodded. It was my dad who spoke next.

"Another thing," He said, "Noah cannot be in the picture anymore. He'll sign the adoption papers and that's it. Do you understand?"

Something inside of me got so mad at that comment. Nowadays if you ask me I swear it was the baby.

"No. He's going to be there. He's been with me so far, I want him to help me pick out a family."

My dad shook his head. "He is not the right guy for you Quinn."

"I don't care," I screamed, "I'm not saying that we're going to get married dad! I just think that he should be able to have a say in things! He's been working his butt off to raise money because he thought that we were going to keep the baby!"

My mom sighed. "Quinn we're trying to make this easier for you."

"Then let him be with me mom. Please? I don't want to do this without him." I was pleading.

"He's no good." She muttered.

"He's good enough. He may be a jerk at school and act like a tough big-shot but he tries so hard when he's with me. He tried so hard last night to be a guy that you two could like. He's trying, can't you?"

My dad shook his head. "Quinn, we're trying to be reasonable."

"No," I cried, "You're just trying to save your reputation. Every solution that you guys come up with is to save you two from total humiliation! Well I don't care! I will leave and never come back if you don't let me have Puck. "

They sat in silence for a good two minutes. It was my mom that finally broke the silence.

"What would him being 'there' mean Quinn?" She used air quotes for the word there.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I want him to help me pick a family. I want him to be able to come to doctor's appointments. I want to be able to invite him over if I'm crying my eyes out and all I need is a hug. I won't have sex with him again. I just need him to be here."

My mom and my dad looked at each other. They were sending signals to one another telepathetically.

"Fine," My dad finally said, "But keep it at that Quinn. We are just trying to protect you."

I nodded. It was better than nothing.

My mother was the next to speak. "I set up a doctor's appointment this morning. They managed to schedule us for Friday after school. I'll take off work for an hour hour and meet you there."

"How am I supposed to get there without a car?" I asked.

"You were able to get pregnant. I'm sure you can figure out a way to get to the doctor's for a simple sonogram." My dad's voice was faintly mocking. It was clear that I was no longer his little baby girl. I was now just that girl that had let him down, so much.

I nodded and walked back upstairs to my room. I laughed. Sometimes when there's nothing else to do, and you have all your possible emotions coming towards you at once, laughing is all you can do.

Plus, I had to admit that I was hilarious that I had fought so hard to keep Puck in my life.

I didn't know if I wanted to give up the baby but it was probably the right thing to do. Another family would be able to give it a good life. Teenagers can't raise a baby successfully.

The one thing I knew for sure is that tomorrow was going to be the most awkward ad humiliating day of my life. But maybe Rachel was right; maybe I could get through it with a little help. Probably not, but I had to keep hoping.

_Wow, so her secret is exposed! This chapter was fu to write, what with all the drama!_

_Hope you liked it! Also, just because Quinn is being told that she has to let the baby be adopted doesn't mean it's going to happen. In the coming chapters Quinn will be making that incredibly hard decision._

_Hope this chapter satisfied all of you!_

_So let me know what you think by reviewing! It motivates me to put out chapters quicker! Haha, it's like a math equation. Reviews + Motivation = New Chapter!_

_Thank you so much to those who are already reviewing and putting this story in your alerts or favourites! You guys rock and I genuinely appreciate it!_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I quickly got ready, ate breakfast, and went outside to walk to school. The school was a twenty minute walk if I was lucky, and I'm sure it would take longer considering I was sore all the time now, and I also had to carry my books in my book bag the whole way.

I walked outside of my house and started my walk to school. It sort of felt like walking to a firing squad. I knew that everyone would be hell bent on humiliating me. Ms. Sylvester would be at me right away to take away my Cheerios uniform and kick me off the team. I was obviously going to be kicked out of celibacy club, and I didn't want to think what my friends would do.

I had made it to the street lights when I heard a car honk at me. I kept my head straight. It was probably someone from school that was being a jerk.

The car kept honking as I waited for my turn to cross. I couldn't help it. I looked behind me. I recognized the car. It was Puck's.

I walked over to it. He rolled down the window. "Get in." He said.

I froze for a moment, realized that we were in a street with people waiting in their cars behind us, and got inside the car.

He looked ahead as he was driving. I looked at him.

"Why - How did you know?" I stuttered.

"Rachel called me last night. Don't ask me how she got my number. Finn probably gave it to her. She said that you told her that your parents took away your car," He replied, "Even if you didn't call me to tell me some really important news… I'm not going to make your drag your pregnant ass all the way to school and back each day."

What was he talking about? Oh yeah, I promised to call him and tell him what I had decided to do. Could he really blame me? I had tons of other things on my mind yesterday.

"I was kind of preoccupied Puck. I'm sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Rachel told me that your parents are forcing you to go to Maine."

I shook my head wildly. "No. They were, but then everyone found out and they realized that there wasn't a point anymore."

Puck looked at me, and quickly turned his gaze back to the road. "So now what?"

I bit my lip. "I can stay. They just didn't want you in the picture."

I saw Puck gulp. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I told them no. I said I wanted you to be there with me through all of this."

He suddenly smiled, like he couldn't help it. It was one of the cutest things I had seen in a long time. He looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks."

I waved it off. "No problem. There's just one thing… they said that I have to give the baby up for adoption. I can't keep it."

Puck didn't say anything. He kept driving. He turned the corner, a way which would lead in the opposite direction of the school. He pulled into an empty parking lot and parked the car. He looked at me.

"Do you want to keep it?"

I wish he didn't have to ask that. I had no idea if I wanted to or not. I looked at him and opened my mouth, and then closed it. I bit my lip.

"Maybe," I finally said, "But there's no point in arguing. They're making me. Plus, maybe it's for the best. We can get through this and we can go to college, we can get out of Lima. Don't you want that?"

Puck shrugged. "I want you to make the decision."

That made me angry. I suddenly felt all of my pent up emotion come flooding at me at once. "Why? Why do I have to be the one to make the decision? You were there too! It's your kid, you must know what you want! Why do I have to be the one to make the big life decision for the both of us?"

Puck took my hand and held it. "I didn't want to be a dad. I never wanted to be a dad, not even when I grow up. But, I screwed up and now there's a baby and I don't care if I didn't want to be a dad. You're the one who has to go through all of this so it's your decision. If you want the baby then I'm ready to be a father. If you don't want it then I'll be with you to go through the adoption stuff. I just want you to make the decision, not me, and especially not your parents."

I took my hand from him and turned around as I folded my arms. "I want to go to school now."

Puck laughed. "You really want to go there? People are probably waiting for you to walk inside, you know that right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but at least it'll be better than having the father of my unborn kid tell me he doesn't want to be a father. At least I don't care what those kids think."

Puck sighed. He started the car and continued driving to school. There was silence in the car. Silence until Puck spoke up again.

"I didn't want to be a father right now. I don't know what's so shocking about that. You couldn't have wanted to be a mother now Quinn. I was just saying the truth. I'm not saying that if you keep the kid that I won't love it or raise it. Just that it wasn't in my to-do list for this year."

Okay, so maybe I couldn't understand that. But my hormones didn't accept that as an answer. I didn't say anything. We finally made it to the school parking lot. He parked the car.

"Meet me here after school," He said, "I'll drive you home."

I nodded but didn't say anything to him. I walked out of the parking lot to the front entrance of the school. This was going to be tough. This was going to be humiliating. But it was better to get it done and over with now. I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

_To be continued…_

_So what did you think? This was one of those chapters that needed to tie up some strings. Next chapter is when the plot is really going to be moved along. What will the kids do/say to poor Quinn?_

_Keep reading and reviewing to find out!_

_Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. If you have the time, please review this chapter. _

_Happy Reading, and to all of my Canadian readers, I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving weekend!_


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into the school and took a deep breath. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. I heard the whispers filling the halls. No one said anything to me though, they probably wanted to, but they didn't.

I knew that they all were waiting for someone to make the first move. Once one person said something to me, they would all feel that it was alright to join in.

I had to be brave. If I made it through today then things wouldn't be so bad. I took a deep breath and kept walking.

I made it about ten steps into the school when Travis, a beefy football player, stood in my way. I couldn't move past his wide frame. He looked down at me, smirking.

I looked up at him, but I didn't say anything. I looked straight into his eyes. They were glistening; this was his idea of fun.

He smiled. "Well it looks like our perfect cheerleader isn't so holy after all."

I didn't say anything. I took a step forward trying to walk around him but he shifted to his side, blocking my way again.

"So not only did you have sex," He smirked, "But you cheated on your boyfriend with his best friend to do it. So, basically, you're not only a slut, but also a bitch."

I felt my lip quivering and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to say anything and give Travis any satisfaction, but I didn't know what to do.

"Leave her alone Travis."

It was a deep voice. I looked up and saw Finn standing in front of me and behind Travis. I was surprised to say the least. He was supposed to hate me.

Travis turned around to face Finn. He put his hand on Finn's shoulder and laughed. "Dude, I'm on your side. We all thought you guys broke up because she wouldn't put out. Now it turns out that she would, just not for you."

Finn shook Travis' hand off of him. He rolled his eyes. "Well what do you care? Just leave her alone man."

Travis looked at Finn. He opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth. He turned back around towards me, but before he could say anything I started walking away.

It was then I noticed the crowd of people that had gathered around us. Once I started walking, I heard the whispers of 'slut' and 'irresponsible', and 'stupid' being said about me.

Tears were starting to come down. I wiped them away and tried to keep my head up. I heard someone walking behind me. I turned my head around. It was Finn. I stopped and looked at him in the eye.

"Thanks for that."

He shrugged. "Rachel told me all about how you're feeling, and how you told your parents and everything. I just figured you didn't need the whole school being jerks to you."

"Well you can't protect me from all of them," I replied, "But it's alright. I kind of do deserve it. I was terrible to you."

"Yeah, but who cares? There's nothing we can do about that now. I know you feel bad about doing it. I'm not saying we should get back together, but I'm willing to be your friend."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

Finn walked closer to me and gave me a hug. He kissed the top of my head and let go of me. He said goodbye and walked away.

I felt better. I had Rachel, I had Puck, and now I had Finn. Maybe Rachel was right and the rest of the Glee kids would be there for me as well. If I had friends, I might be able to get through this.

I kept walking, trying to make it to my locker without anyone talking to me. I couldn't help them noticing me. Everytime I passed anyone I saw them staring at me.

"Quinn Fabray," A voice behind me yelled, "Get into my office right this second!"

I turned around. It was Ms. Sylvester. I gulped. I hadn't even worried about what she was going to do, but one look at the wrath on her face and I knew that she was going to make this as painful as sliding down a banister of razor blades into a pool of rubbing alcohol.

I glumly walked into her office. She was sitting on the chair behind her desk, fuming. I sat down across from her.

"You ruined my Cheerio's! We'll never place at our next competition! You are such a selfish, inconsiderate girl!" Her voice was so loud that it was hurting my hears.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "It's my fault."

Ms. Sylvester sighed. "And now since your little sexually transmitted disease society likes to call a pregnancy is around school, we can't even terminate it! Hand in your uniform now!"

I reached into my book bag and pulled out my little cheerleading outfit. I had worked so hard to get it. All summer before high school started me and Santana had practiced cheers and gymnastics to ensure that we could be part of the prestigious Cheerio's at McKinley High. I had spent so long practicing for it, and I was thrilled beyond belief when I had made the team. To wear the uniform automatically made you popular and important. I was special. It had helped me cultivate my status to the point where I could have any boy I wanted, and all the girls wanted to be my friend. But now, it was over. I had to hand it over to Ms. Sylvester. All I had worked for meant nothing anymore.

Ms. Sylvester snatched it from my hands. "You could've been something Quinn. You had so much… potential. You ruined it all. You ruined everything for me."

I wiped away the few tears that were forming in my ears. "Sorry Ms. Sylvester. I didn't mean to hurt everyone."

"You did. Now get out." She was so calm about it.

I stood up and walked out of her office. I closed the door and leaned back on it. I put my hands over my face and took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could deal with being blamed for everything all day.

I put my hands down and started walking. I didn't even take three steps when I felt the chilly liquid slide down my face to my shirt. I wiped my face. It was disgusting. I had never been slushied before in my life. Only losers got slushied. I looked to see who had done it.

It was Samuel. He was a popular volleyball player. He laughed. "Whore." He said as he walked on by me.

I was shaking. What was I supposed to do? I was freezing cold from the slushie and my face and shirt were stained.

My brain came back to earth and I saw everyone else looking at me. They were laughing at me. I locked eyes with Santana. There was my former best friend. The one that I played princesses when we were six was the one who had released my secret to everyone in the school, and she was the one who was laughing the hardest at me.

I ran into the washroom, ignoring the laughs that resulted from it. I slid down on the floor and started crying. I took a Kleenex and tried to wipe away the tears but they kept coming down. I sobbed for a good four minutes until I heard someone coming inside. I immediately got up so I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me like this.

It was Rachel, and Tina who was following behind her.

Rachel immediately ran over to me and gave me a big hug. She stroked my hair, and it felt okay to cry. I cried into Rachel's shoulder as she told me that it was alright, and that the worst was over now.

I let go of Rachel and took a step back. "I got slushie all over you. God, I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel waved my comment off. "Don't worry about it. I've had more than one slushie thrown at me in my lifetime. I've had more than one slushie thrown at me in a day. I always keep two outfits in my locker, just in case. She pulled out two shirts from her backpack. One was purple, and one was red.

"Which one do you like more?" She asked.

I pointed to the purple one. It looked a little more friendly to my growing figure. Rachel handed it to me. She took the other one and went into a bathroom stall to change. I looked at Tina who was still there, but not saying a word, and I walked into another stall to change into the purple top.

When I came out Rachel had a wet cloth in her hand. She passed it to me. "Once you wash your face you'll look good as new."

I patted my face with the cloth and Rachel handed me another one to dry my face with. I patted my face dry and looked in the mirror. Rachel was right, the slushie incident was behind me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

Rachel looked at Tina. "Tina told me what happened and that she saw you run here. She wanted to know if I knew how to help, since I've had some, well I guess you could say experience, with beverages being thrown at my face."

I smiled. "Thank you Rachel, and you too Tina. Thanks."

"No pr-pr-problem." Tina stuttered out.

Rachel shrugged. "We wouldn't have been living up to our moral codes if we had not helped you in your time of need Quinn. Now, let's go back outside. You cant hide in here forever."

I shook my head. "I know what's waiting for me out there."

"We'll he-he-help you," Tina told me, "You don't have to do it a-a-a-alone. Rachel and I can wa-walk with you to your locker."

Rachel nodded and put up her fist. "We'll beat up anyone that so much as looks at you the wrong way."

We all giggled. I couldn't believe I was laughing with Rachel and Tina! Not too long ago I was making fun of Rachel on her Myspace account, and mocking Tina's stutter to her face. I didn't know why they would be so nice to me after all I had done, but nonetheless, it was nice and I needed friends.

We walked out and made our way to my locker. There was whispers, of course, and I think people were confused on how I was clean of slushie, but no one was saying anything to me, and that was the good thing.

We got to my locker when the bell rang. Rachel and Tina looked at each other. I knew that they were wondering if they were going to be late for class.

"Go," I said, "I'll be okay. Thanks so much for what you guys are doing, but right now you two have to go to class."

They nodded. Rachel gave me a hug and Tina waved goodbye and then they were gone.

I got my binder and made my way to class. As I was walking up the stairs, one of the Cheerio's, Michele, slapped my binder down, making it fall along with all of the papers spilling out of it.

She laughed. "It wasn't like people weren't going to notice soon," She sneered, "You're already looking like a whale."

I didn't say anything. I just picked up my stuff and walked to Spanish class. Mr. Schuster was the teacher so he was probably going to give me a big talk about how this was gong to affect my school studies, but more importantly, how it was going to affect Glee Club.

I walked into class about two minutes late. Mr. Schu was writing something on the board, facing away from me.

"Who is it?" He asked as he continued writing.

I made my way to my seat, behind Finn, and beside Britney. I began to popen my mouth to mutter out my name but someone beat me to the punch.

"Juno MacGuff." Nate, a kid who sat in the back of the class, and got high after school every day, said.

The class laughed. Mr. Schuster turned around and saw that it was me. He looked at me sympathetically and then his face turned stern.

"That's enough from you Nate. I don't want to hear another word from anyone in this class again unless you are called on."

The class was silent and I took my seat. Britney smiled at me. "Santana told me not to talk to you," She whispered, "But I don't care. I love babies! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not keeping it." I wanted to be mad at Britney for being so insensitive by bringing up things like that up, but I couldn't. Britney was too sweet and innocent to be mad at.

"Oh, you're going to like give it up for adoption, to like some gay couple or something?"

I continued to write the note that Mr. Schuster was writing on the board as I whispered back to Britney, "You think my parents are going to let me give the baby to a gay couple? They'd kick me out of the house for suggesting it!"

"They didn't kick you out already? Santana was hoping that they would." Britney clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing she said something that was supposed to be kept secret.

I shook my head. "They wanted to send me away. But I'm staying. I have to give the baby away, though, and I have to apologize in front of the whole church on Sunday, and promise to never have sex again until I'm married."

Britney giggled. "Like Puck is going to go for that."

I scribbled down the last sentence of the note and then looked at Britney. "Me and Puck are not together. We never were, it was just a drunken mistake."

Britney nodded. "Oh. Well in that case… I'm glad you're staying Quinn. Even if you're off of Cheerio's. Glee Club wouldn't be as fun if it wasn't the twelve of us."

The phone rang. Mr. Schuster went to answer it. I started the homework that he had written on the board. He hung up the phone and motioned for me to come up and talk to him.

I walked to the front of the class. "Yeah?"

"That was the principal," Mr Schu told me, "He wants to see you in his office."

I sighed. Mr. Schuster put his arm on my shoulder. "It'll be alright. Don't worry about it."

"Too many people are telling me that lately. I just wish that it actually would be alright for once." I walked back to my seat, gathered my stuff, and made my way to Mr. Figgen's office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Figgen's said.

I walked into his office. He motioned for me to have a seat. I sat across form him, in front of his desk.

"I assume you know what I want to talk to you about." Mr. Figgens said.

I nodded. "I'm kicked out of the school."

Mr. Figgens looked at me like I was crazy. He shook his head. "We can't kick you out of the school for being pregnant Quinn, no matter what Sue Sylvester seems to think. I just wanted to let you know that I think it would be a good idea if we scheduled weekly guidance appointments with you and Miss Pillsbury. Say, 11:00 every Wednesday?"

I sighed. I wasn't being kicked out! That was actually a surprise. "I guess that's alright. I'm not crazy though, right? You're not making me go because you think I'm crazy?"

"No, no. We just want to keep up with your progress and help you figure out the best plan for you."

The rest of the day went by as painful as the beginning had been. Whispers, taunts, people blocking my path, and my books being thrown out of my hands were a common occurrence.

At the end of the day I was at my locker when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Puck.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I muttered.

"How'd today go?"

I slammed my locker shut and turned around to face him.

"You didn't hear about Samuel throwing a slushie on me? Or everyone slamming my books on the ground, or calling me a slut, a whore, a bitch? You didn't hear about any of that?"

Puck looked down at his feet. He looked back up at me like he was sad. "I'm sorry Quinn."

I felt a few tears creeping down my face. "Where were you today," I whispered, "I could've really used you being there with me. This is half of your fault too! But you made me do it alone. And no one bothers you because you're not the one who's actually pregnant. You don't have anything to hide under your sweater!"

"Things would've been worse if I had been with you."

I shook my head. "We both know that's a lie."

Puck sighed. "Matt, Mike and I were going to go see that new movie _Paranormal Activity _now. It looks really scary, and cool. You want to come? They won't hassle you. They're good guys."

I shook my head. "I have to go to the doctor to get my first sonogram. I was hoping you could drive me"

Puck made an _oh_ expression on his face. "Should I come too?"

"Why?"

I shouldn't have said that. I wanted him to come. If he didn't come it would make my mom think that she was right about Puck. She wasn't.

"I'm the father." Puck reminded me.

"Go to the movies with Mike and Matt."

"Do you want me to drive you still?"

I nodded. "Yeah, otherwise I'm walking."

Puck nodded and we walked out the side door(to avoid the crowd of people that were probably waiting for me at the front of the school) and walked to his car where Mike and Matt were waiting for Puck.

"Mary the blessed virgin is coming?" Mike asked.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the ground.

"Shut up Mike," Puck said, "Or I'll cram my fist down your throat."

Mike raised his hands in mock innocence. The four of us got in the car and Puck drove to the doctor's office.

When he parked at the front he said, "Phone me tonight? To let me know how it went?"

I nodded. With that, I walked out of the car and to the front of the doctor's office. I looked at the parking lot and saw my mother's car. She was waiting for me inside.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. Please, I begged, Let this go well.

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy the past few days._

_Thanks for all of you reading and reviewing! I hope you all like this chapter!_

_Also, next chapter will have Quinn's mother making a big announcement! Also, Puck will be visiting Quinn in a familiar fashion! Stay tuned for that, :)_

_Please comment if you have the time._

_Happy Reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

I walked into the waiting room and saw my mother sitting on a chair, reading a magazine. Her purse was on the empty chair next to her.

I walked over to her. She looked up from her magazine. She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. I guess she was still as angry as she had been.

"Everyone's been staring at me," She whispered, "Everyone knows that I'm here because of you. They all know about your disgusting animal nature and I cannot stand it Quinn."

"Sorry mom. Can I sit down?" I mumbled.

My mom sighed, lifted her purse from the seat, and placed it on her lap. I sat down and leaned back into the chair. My mom flipped through pages of her magazine. Then, I felt her staring at me. I looked to my side. She was.

"What?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Pu- Noah."

My mom shook her head. "I thought you wanted him to be here? Wasn't that what you were complaining and pleading and begging about to your father and I?"

This is what I didn't want. Now that Puck wasn't here my mom was going to take it as an 'I told you so' type of moment. She would make it out like he was a terrible guy and I shouldn't have gotten him involved in any of this. I didn't know if I could take all of the guilt she would be laying into me.

"He was going to the movie with a couple of his friends. I told him to go. I wanted him to have fun."

My mother clicked her tongue. "Why is he allowed to have fun? He's the reason why we're sitting here."

I leaned back further into the chair. "He's not the whole reason mom."

She laughed out loud. "Quinn, don't play dumb with me. We both know how teenage boys are like, and I'm not so stupid that I believe that you, former president of celibacy club, initiated anything with… _him_."

I stayed silent. There was no use in talking back to my mother She would believe what she wanted to believe, and would always retort to anything I said.

"Your father wants to look into an adoption agency that focuses heavily on Christian couples soon." My mother said after the long moment of silence.

I rolled my eyes. A nice Christian couple, which would probably mean a couple that, would put immense pressure on the kid like my parents had. I didn't want that. My kid was supposed to be free to be what it wanted to be. It was supposed to be allowed to make mistakes and not be judged for them. It was supposed to have a better life than I did.

The receptionist told us we could go in to see the doctor. My mom put down her magazine, and we walked in silence to his office.

All I could really think about was the baby. I desperately wanted to give it a good life, but I didn't know if that would be possible if my parents were having a say in things. I didn't mind putting it up for adoption. If adoption was going to give the baby the best life, then I wanted to do it. I just wanted to make sure that the family would are for it, and not be so crazy that they thought it should be perfect at all times. I needed to know that the kid would be happy.

The next thing I remember is laying down in one of those weird chairs, with my legs hoisted up. The doctor was explaining to me and my mom how the sonogram was going to work. He said that he wouldn't be able to tell us an accurate guess of what gender the baby was for another month.

I didn't care about that much. All I wanted was to see the baby. My baby. Puck's baby. Our baby.

The gel was cold on my stomach, but I didn't mind. It was all for the baby. Everything was always going to be for the baby.

Then, there it was. On the screen I could see the faint outline of the fetus. I immediately started to cry. It was so beautiful. At that moment I realized that it didn't care how many slushies were going to be thrown in my face, or how many names I was going to be called. All I cared about was the baby. The baby that I wasn't even going to b allowed to keep by the end of this.

The doctor stepped out to give me and my mom a moment of privacy. Once he left I looked at my mother. I was shocked. She had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but I had still seen them.

I held my hand out. "It's alright mom."

She took my hand and traced circles around it with her thumb. When she looked at me, for the first time since she found out about the pregnancy, I saw love and tenderness in her eyes. I smiled at her.

"You made a mistake Quinn." She stated. The way she said it however didn't sound like she was saying it to me, but that she was convincing herself that everything was a mistake and just that.

I nodded. "Just a mistake."

"But," She continued, "Something is tagging along with that mistake. The baby, and that baby is so beautiful."

I giggled. "You can't even really see it mom."

She shrugged her shoulders and squeezed my hand. "I can see the beauty, don't you worry Quinn."

I squeezed her hand back and wiped the tears that were falling out of my eyes with my free hand. I looked back at the screen. My mom was right, even though I couldn't really see what the baby looked like; I could defiantly see the beauty of it.

My mom let go of my hand and used her hand to wipe away all of the tears that had resurfaced in her eyes. She whimpered.

"You can keep it."

It was a whisper. My heart started beating faster than before. She had said it so soft that I was not entirely sure that I had heard right.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "I'll probably have to have a bug argument with your father over it, but, if you want, you can keep the baby."

My mouth felt like it had immediately dropped open. She was serious. I could keep the baby if I wanted to.

"Why the change of mind?" I asked.

"I didn't know I would feel this way when I saw it. So, if you want to keep the baby you can. But you have to understand how much responsibility you are going to have and how hard things are going to be."

I nodded. "I'll defiantly think about it. Thanks mom."

My moms face instantly erased its sweetness. "What do you mean, you'll think about it? Don't you want it?"

I nodded. "I do, but I can't just think about me. I have to see what Noah wants and-"

She cut me off. "When are you going to stop letting him make these life-changing choices for you?"

"He's not mom! I just want to talk to him. Plus, if you had let me finish, you would have heard me say that most importantly, I have to take time and think about what is best for the baby!"

"Well then… I guess we won't tell your father until you make up your mind. There's absolutely no point in angering him if you're going to end up giving it up."

I nodded in agreement.

We left the doctor's with the news that the baby was perfectly fine and healthy. He gave me a bunch of information about proper healthy diets to follow, and things of that nature. My favourite part was the picture of the sonogram that I got to bring home. Anytime I wanted to see the baby I could now.

On the way home my mom told me not to show it to my dad. "He's a good man, but if you show him he might rip it up as part of your punishment. It's best if all he knows is that you came home with only the information that your baby is happy and healthy."

I knew my mother was right. If my dad saw the picture it was very likely that he would rip it up and throw it in the trash as a sort of punishment. I put it in my purse so that he wouldn't see it when I entered the house. Plus, the first person I wanted to show the picture to was defiantly not my dad.

That night when I was in my room I took the picture out of my purse. I sat cross-legged on my bed and stared at it. I knew I was way too young to be looking at my first sonogram, but there was no point in thinking about that. Things had happened and there was no going back into the past and changing things. I was having a baby, and I had to decide what to do with it.

I was planning on calling Puck in about an hour but he beat me to it. My phone rang and my caller I.D. let me know that it was him. I answered it.

"Hey Puck. How was the movie?"

"You weren't going to call me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop worrying. I was planning on calling you in like an hour."

"Are you in your room?"

I was confused. "Yeah… why?"

"Can I come up?"

What was he talking about? Then it clicked. I walked over to my window and looked down. There was Puck, standing below.

I nodded at him. He saw and hung up his cell phone. I did the same. I opened the window so that he could get in.

He climbed up and then into my room. He had on his smug smile, signalling to me that he thought he was uber cool for being able to climb up.

He looked around the room. "Are your parents downstairs?"

I shook my head. "They went out to talk to the priest. Apparently I have to apologize to my whole church on Sunday for this mess I'm in. They'll probably be home in an hour and a half."

Puck nodded and looked at my bed. He saw the photo. His eyes narrowed. "What's that?" He asked.

I took his hand and walked over to the bed. I sat down on it and he stood up in front of me. I picked up the sonogram picture and handed it to him.

"That's our baby." I told him.

He kept his attention on the picture. I smiled. His gaze was full of surprise, happiness, and innocence. He loved it, I could tell. He looked back up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I don't even know what to say."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then don't say anything. Sit down." I patted the side of the bed next to me. Puck sat down beside me.

I grinned. "It's healthy and perfectly fine. The doctor said that in about a month we can find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Puck handed me back the picture. "It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

Puck looked at me like I had three heads. Because we're not keeping it Quinn. We shouldn't get so attached to it."

I took his hand and held it. His hand was rough, but warm.

"My mom told me today that I can keep it… but we have to understand how hard it is going to be to keep it."

Puck smiled, for a moment, but he quickly put his poker face back on. "Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course I do," I replied, "But I can't be selfish. We're going to have to decide what's best for the baby."

Puck shook his head. "Not me. It's your decision. I'm going to go with whatever you say."

I hated that he was putting all of the pressure onto me. However, I was aware that if he was telling me what I had to do then I would be mad at him as well Guys can honestly never win.

"Well I'm not sure yet."

Puck nodded. He understood. "How are you?" He asked.

I looked down at my feet. "Stressed. My mom's being pretty cool, what with letting me make the decision for myself and everything but my dad… he's being so crazy. First he wants me to apologize in front of the whole church! That's going to be so embarrassing! Plus I don't know how it could've offended them. Also… he's making me promise to never have sex again. Ever. Until I'm married. Otherwise, he'll disown me for real this time."

Puck just listened to me intently. After I was finished he took the other hand of mine that he wasn't holding and held it. He looked me in the eyes. "Well, is that what you want?"

I honestly didn't know. I didn't feel like having sex for a while, but even when I was a virgin I never imagined being one until I was married. In today's times it just seemed so unrealistic.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Well… probably not. But I have to or he'll kick me out of the house. You don't understand how mad he is at me."

Puck leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "Do what you want Quinn and don't worry about your dad. You're perfect. You shouldn't have to keep proving yourself to him."

How could he still think I was perfect? After all that had happened, how could he still be so sweet to me? I had been terrible to him at the beginning of all of this but he had stayed by me. I didn't deserve any of this.

I leaned in and kissed Puck. Like the last time, he was stiff at first, probably out of shock, but then responded to me. He put his hand on my back and redirected me so that I was laying on the bed and he was on top of me. I used to play with Finn's hair when we were in this position but that defiantly wasn't an option in this case. Instead, I put my hands under his shirt and started tracing shapes on his stomach.

The kiss intensified and Puck moved my arms to wrap around his neck. He moved his hand under my shirt and rested it on my stomach for a second. It was the reason we were here in the first place. Then he moved his hand higher. I felt guilty for a second. I never let Finn even move past first base and I had loved him. But, my emotions won me over, and I let the guilt go away.

Things were heating up and before I knew it both of our shirts were off. Puck started kissing me down my neck. He kissed me lower and lower until he got to the button of jeans. He looked up at me.

I knew he was looking for reassurance. I didn't even remember how we had gotten this far. Maybe I had been afraid to say no; maybe I wanted to keep going farther. But at this moment I had to make a decision. If I said yes I knew what was going to happen. I would be breaking my promise to my father and it had only been two days since I had made it.

On the other hand, I wanted to feel loved. I had been through almost 11 weeks of stress and horror. I thought that by saying yes I would be able to have one moment of happiness, one moment of love. Being a teenager is so not fair.

I looked at Puck and nodded. He undid my button and that was it. I had made my decision.

Then I was laying on my back. Puck was beside me and had his hand around me. I had made the same mistake with the same guy twice now. I felt all of the guilt coming and I started crying.

Puck turned to his side. He looked hurt. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I stood up off the bed, but made sure to wrap the cover around me. I felt so naked (okay, well I literally was) and bare.

I couldn't stop crying. "Leave, get out." I said it softly. He didn't move. I repeated myself. This time more assertive. "_Leave_ Puck. Get out of my house!"

"What did I do?" He asked.

I cried even harder. "Puck unless you want me to call the police get the hell out of my house!"

He finally listened. He quickly changed back into his clothes and went to the window. He looked at me. "I don't know what I did."

I turned away from him. I couldn't even look him the eye.

He climbed out of the window and left.

I changed into my clothes, laid down on my bed and cried.

I had screwed up again. I had sex with Puck. Why would I do that? After the last time I had told myself that sex was terrible and only leads to trouble. But I had let my emotions get the better of me. I did like Puck, but I didn't want sex. I wasn't ready for it. I wasn't ready the first time, and I certainly wasn't ready this time.

I heard my parents come in the door. I prayed that they wouldn't come upstairs. Thankfully they didn't. Soon after I fell asleep. The day was over, and I was glad.

_Hope you all like this chapter!_

_Quinn is going through such a hard time, battling so many emotions, and now she has even more to worry about. _

_Thank you to all of you that are reading and reviewing! It means a lot!_

_If you have the time I would be very grateful if you left a review! :)_

_I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than this one. _

_Happy Reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up Saturday morning. I was lying on my back and I opened my eyes. I saw the ceiling. I breathed in and out and tried to not think of the night before. I failed, epically.

It all came back to me and I couldn't help but start lightly crying. I felt like I had failed everyone… again. When I first had sex I wasn't ready. It was a drunken mistake that I didn't want. I wasn't ready for sex the second time either. I had agreed to it because I thought it would be better than the first time, that it would actually make me feel loved, and special. I had felt like such an idiot for getting pregnant and shame was all I could define myself as. When Puck looked at me I saw something that I thought was love. I thought that having sex with him would make me feel loved.

It didn't. Not at all. It made me feel like more of an idiot and a failure. After all that had happened I had to make the same mistake. I had disappointed everyone again.

I got out of bed and had a shower. As the water poured down on me I cried. My tears went down the drain along with the water. Things were not supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be dating Finn, impressing everyone as head cheerleader _and_ president of celibacy club, _and_ even managing to find the time to be in Glee club and still be popular. I wasn't supposed to be pregnant or trying to make up my mind on whether or not I should keep my baby or give it up for adoption.

I needed to talk to someone. Ever since the school found out I was pregnant I had realized that I did not have many true friends. There was one person that I could call. Even though I would have thought that being friends with her was social suicide before, it was actually refreshing now.

I pulled out my cell phone. It rang. Once. Twice. Then she picked up.

"Hey Quinn. What's up? It's only 8:45. Did you want to practice the new arrangement for Glee? Oh my gosh, is the baby alright? Did something happen to it?"

"Rachel," I said as I cut her off, "Relax. The baby is fine. I just need to talk to someone. It's probably really lame and sad but you're the only person I could think of to call."

There was silence on the other line. Perhaps I should have phrased that nicer.

"Rachel…"

"Do you want to come over to my house and talk?"

Phew. She wasn't mad at me.

"Sure. Thanks Rachel."

"Do you need the address?"

I had already started getting my purse. I readjusted the phone to my ear. "No, that's alright. I know where you live."

"How?"

"I was with the guys one time when they went to your house to egg it."

Crap. Maybe it would've been better not to have mentioned that.

I heard Rachel sigh on the other line. "Just get over here Quinn."

I got my purse, and then remembered the sonogram picture. I thought that Rachel would want to see it so I put it in my purse. Then, I went downstairs, and that's when I remembered something.

I didn't have a car. Dad had taken it away from me. I definitely wasn't going to be calling Puck to ask for a drive anywhere. How was I ever going to be able to go anywhere anymore?

I went into the kitchen and saw my mom and dad sitting at the table eating their breakfast. I sat down in my seat, opposite to my mom.

"Mom?"

She looked up from her newspaper. "Yes Quinn?"

I looked at my dad who was still reading his section of the newspaper. I guess he was giving me the silent treatment or something. I looked back to my mother.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride to my friend's house now."

That's when my dad looked up from his newspaper. "No." He said simply, and then he turned his gaze back to the newspaper.

My mom shook her head at my father and looked back at me. "Which friend Quinn?"

"It doesn't matter Jill," My dad interrupted, "She has to learn that when she makes mistakes there are consequences."

I had to plead. "Dad I'm going to Rachel Berry's house! She's my friend in Glee Club. Please, I kind of need to talk to a friend right now."

"Why?" My mom asked out of genuine concern.

"I just need to talk to a friend about everything that's going on with the… you know, the pregnancy."

My dad shook his head out of disgust. "And that is exactly why you cannot go over to anyone's house. Because you got pregnant. Instead, you should practice your speech for tomorrow."

"Bill," My mom said, "I don't see the harm in her going to a girlfriend's house."

He sighed and then slammed the table with his fist. Then, he got up from the table. "Fine Jill. Undermine my authority. Go right ahead." He walked off.

I looked at my mom to see if she would still give me a lift.

"I'll drop you off but I'll pick you up in an hour and a half. I don't want you out all day. We shouldn't make your father so upset. But get something to eat for breakfast first."

We drove in silence. I didn't know what to say. I knew from experience that nay little thing that someone said could set my mother off and I didn't want to make her mad at me. Especially now when it seemed like we were getting along and that she had forgiven me. Well, had she forgiven me? I wasn't sure. I deemed it appropriate enough to ask her,

"Mom, do you forgive me?"

She didn't take her eyes off of the road. "No."

"You don't?"

I have to admit, that shocked me.

"You ruined my reputation Quinn, along with your father's and your own. You ruined your life. You're never going to able to be popular again. You gave away your… well you gave up your decision to be celibate. You really disappointed me."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I thought that we had grown closer since the doctor's appointment yesterday.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you," She whispered, "I still love you Quinn. You're always going to be my little girl. You may have made a huge mistake but I can't stop loving you. I made a lot of mistakes when I was your age as well. Your father is going to take a while to come around, but I'll be here to help you. I don't know how much I can help you as I'm still very disappointed, but I can help with some things."

We didn't talk after that until we got to Rachel's house. I said goodbye and ran to the door. I knocked on it and Rachel answered almost immediately. We went upstairs to her room.

It had a lot of stars in it. And a lot of pink. It was very Rachel Berry. She sat on her bed and I sat on a chair by her desk.

"What's the deal Quinn?"

I took a deep breath. "I made a really big mistake last night and I needed to talk to someone and you're like my only friend right now so I thought maybe you could listen."

"I am a very good listener." She agreed.

I smiled. Maybe everything else was changing, but Rachel Berry was always going to be Rachel Berry.

"I went for my sonogram yesterday. The baby's healthy and doing fine. I got a picture," I handed Rachel the photo from my purse, "And my mom's actually being pretty cool. She said I can keep the baby if I want to."

Rachel giggled at the picture. "It's so tiny. That's amazing Quinn, but do you think you'll actually keep it?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"What does Puck think?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He doesn't want to make the decision. He says that it's all my decision."

Rachel nodded. "So wait- what's your huge problem?"

I looked down at my feet. "Well, last night Puck snuck over and that's when we were talking about all of that. But then… well we had sex."

Rachel looked shocked. I started crying, I couldn't help it. She immediately got off of her bed and went to hug me.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to?"

I nodded. "It just sort of happened. I mean, if he had asked or something then I would have come back to earth and said no but… he never asked."

Rachel gave a nervous chuckle. "That's because he's a guy Quinn. He's not going to ask. Probably 98% don't. Luckily for me I have excellent self-control."

"I just am not ready to do it. I mean, I get so upset with doing it that I can never actually… well enjoy it."

Rachel nodded and let go of me. She sat on the floor in front of me. "Do you like Puck? Like, not just as the guy that knocked you up, but do you like him?"

I looked her in the eyes. She smiled. How could I have given it away without even saying anything?

"Okay I do, but he's not a relationship guy. Especially not with a girl like me."

Rachel shook her head. "Stop making excuses. If you like him, then let him know. If he makes you happy that should be enough. Believe me, if you let him go you'll just spend the rest of your life with every atom of your being missing him."

"What if he doesn't want me without sex?"

Rachel laughed. "Well then I bet that'll make it very easy for you to move on without him. But I have a feeling that he won't care. I've seen the way he looks at you. He kind of loves you."

I giggled. We spent the rest of our time picking out an outfit for Rachel to wear out that night. She said she wanted to look good and I was personally sick of her looking like a two dollar porn star, what with her usual attire of super-tight sweaters and ultra short skirts.

I figured that talking to Puck would best be done on Monday. I had enough to worry about as on Sunday morning I realized that I had to make my big apology announcement in front of the church. My heart started beating fast. I didn't want to speak in front of all those people. It would be so embarrassing. Didn't God think I had gone through enough humiliation already?

I put on my best church outfit. A navy blue pencil skirt and a white ruffled button up shirt with black Mary Jane pumps. My parents and I drove to church. The whole ride was my father offering up things he suggested I should say. I wasn't really listening. I had puked before we left home and all I was doing was praying to God that my morning sickness did not become a daily occurrence again.

The service went by fast. I suspect because I knew that my speech was going to come at the end. The priest finished the service and this was it. He was going to announce me and I would have to go up there and embarrass myself. How nice.

"Go now in peace," The priest said, "Well actually; wait here in peace as a member of our church community would like to make an apology of sorts to all of us. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray have made it clear to me that young Quinn feels terrible for her mistake and would like to seek forgiveness from all of us. Come up here Quinn."

I took a deep breath and stood up. My knees felt like they were going to give up from under me. I managed to take one step, and then… the fire alarm went off.

I looked around in shock. There was a fire? Where? In the confessional? I had no idea but people started running out of the church. I smiled. At least this would put things off.

My parents and I rushed outside. We stood with everyone else, waiting to hear what was going on. I looked around and then saw someone waving to me by a tree. It was Finn.

I snuck away from my parents before they noticed and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving you." He said with a grin.

I put the pieces of the puzzle together and laughed. I couldn't help it.

"That was you? You pulled the fire alarm?"

Finn nodded proudly.

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Rachel told me that your parents were making you do this and you really didn't want to. She said you were really embarrassed to do it so I figured that you just shouldn't."

My first reaction was to pull Finn into a big hug. I remembered how good it felt to hug him. He still meant so much to me. We parted and I gave him a huge grin.

"Thanks so much Finn."

"No problem Quinn."

I giggled. "How did Rachel even tell you anyways? I only told her yesterday."

Finn shifted his weight from one foot to another. "She told me last night when we went on our date."

_WHAT?_ Rachel and Finn could not be dating. Rachel had made it clear that she wanted to be friends with me. Finn also said that he wanted to be friends again. If they were my friends they would not be going out with each other. Rachel should now especially as part of being a girlfriend is realizing when a girl still has feelings for their ex-boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to spit out.

"Rachel just mentioned it last night when we were at the movies. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

I shook my head. "No. I have to go. Thanks for pulling the fire alarm Finn."

I turned around quickly so he wouldn't be able to see my eyes starting to tear up. I walked back to my parents and wiped the tears away quickly so they wouldn't see them.

"Well young lady it looks like you lucked out," My dad said angrily, "The priest came and told us that there is no fire, but that he thinks that his little introduction of your apology will suit as a good enough apology. Apparently if you apologize next week it'll waste too much time."

I nodded. Saying anything would be too much of a risk.

"Let's go." He grumbled.

Once we got home I ran upstairs to my room and called Rachel as soon as I plopped onto my bed.

"Hey Quinn." She said cheerfully when she answered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dating my ex-boyfriend?" I yelled.

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds.

"How did you find out?" She asked softly.

"Finn told me! How could you do this to me? I know you've never had friends before Rachel but I assumed you would have seen at least a little bit of television shows or movies to tell you that being friends with someone means no dating their ex!"

"I thought you would want me to be happy." She said, it seemed like she was starting to cry.

"Not with him! He was mine! He still should be mine! This baby had to ruin everything though!"

"Well, I don't want to break up with him Quinn."

I took a deep breath. "Then we're no longer friends stubbles. I don't care how many slushees get thrown on you anymore. For all I care you could get one everytime you turned a corner!"

I hung up the phone. I went downstairs and went straight to the freezer. I took out a tub of Ben and Jerry's and ate it as I watched TV. Pregnancy and teenage girl drama combined should earn me the right to eat a tub of ice cream without any critics.

The next day at school I was so mad that I ignored all of the name calling. I wondered why I wasn't being hit with any slushees but Britney came up and told me that both Finn and Puck had warned people separately that they would kick the ass of any guy that threw one at me.

The name calling got progressively worse, especially since I wasn't responding but in all honesty, I didn't care. I was too mad at Rachel.

The only saving grace I had was Puck. I had to find him so I could tell him that I liked him and I was sorry for being a bitch to him and things would be good. I wouldn't need Rachel.

I found him talking with one of the other football players. I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Can I talk to you?"

He sighed, signalled to his friend that he was leaving, and walked with me. We went outside one of the side doors and he leaned against the wall.

"What is it Quinn?"

I tried not to cry. I told myself that his anger was just because of my rejection of him. He didn't mean to be that hostile towards me.

"I'm sorry that I made you leave that night. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I folded my arms and waited for his response.

"Why did you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not ready to have sex. I wasn't ready to have sex. I didn't want to."

Puck shook his head. "So you tell me how your dad made you promise not to have sex and again and I ask you if that's what you really want. You tell me that it's not and then you kiss me. What did you expect me to think?"

That was it. The tears started. I tried to wipe them away so Puck wouldn't see him but I couldn't move that fast.

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong. I just wasn't ready. I don't think I'll want to do it again for awhile," I took a deep breath, "But I want to be with you. I like you Puck."

Puck's face had no emotion. I couldn't read him. He didn't say anything, but he stood up and took a step towards me, looking down on me.

"I can't keep playing these games with you Quinn. You want me one second and then the next you hate me and are threatening to call the police on me. I'm here for the kid… but that's it."

He walked away and left me there. I was shocked. I slid down to the ground, put my hands in my face, and sobbed. Puck was gone. Rachel was gone. Finn was gone. I was alone, again. Just when I had put my life back together, I had to go and ruin things.

_Hope you all like the chapter!  
Thanks so much to all who are reading and reviewing! _

_If you have the time it would mean a lot if you would leave a review/comment/suggestion to this chapter! Thanks,_

_Happy Reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a month. A month since Rachel and I stopped being friends. A month since I realized that Finn had truly moved on from me. Most importantly, it was a month since Puck had rejected me.

I had always assumed that he was always going to be there for me. Waiting for me. He made it seem like he was in love with me. That's why it made no sense that he didn't want me.

Okay I was pregnant, so I obviously wasn't going to be at my hotness peak, and I was going to be getting fat, and start being bitchier and bitchier by the day, but that was no reason for him not to want me. It was his child that I was carrying.

He had claimed that I was playing games with him. Not on purpose. I never intentionally played with his feelings for me. I wasn't like that. I was just confused, and didn't know what to do. Everytime I made a decision I would change my mind. That wasn't me being a bitch, it was me being indecisive. There's a difference.

In that month I had endured all the verbal abuse that the kids hurled at me. After a few days, the words just didn't seem to hold the same impact. The only thing that really got to me was when people would write on my locker. It took a good 15 minutes to scrub off every single nasty word they left on there.

Rachel and Finn were now an official couple. Finn got razzed by the guys a little at first, but after a while they just started to lay off. They were always flirting, or holding hands, or making ridiculous lovey-dovey faces at each other in the hallways. It made me sick. They weren't even going to try and hide it from me. That was how little I meant to them.

Santana still hated me. There wasn't going to be anything I could do to change that. Britney was nice, but Santana basically controlled her. If I caught her alone she would talk to me and be nice, but if Santana was there (which she mostly always was) she would have to ignore me. It was that or lose her social status.

The rest of the Glee kids didn't really talk to me. Sure, they weren't mean and didn't make comments, but they weren't talking to me or offering to go out to the movies with me on the weekend.

I had weekly guidance appointments with Ms. Pillsbury. She was nice enough. Kind of crazy with her insane fear of germs, but she was sweet and was trying to help me find the best option for me and the baby. She was trying to arrange an appointment with me and Puck together, but I kept telling her that I was the one making the decision so there was no point in involving him.

Then there was Puck. We weren't really talking. Every so often he would come up to me and ask me how the baby was doing. I would tell him everything was fine. He would nod, sometimes give me an envelope with money inside, and then leave. He didn't want anything to do with me. He made that clear.

But I couldn't help but still like him. After all that had happened it would be hard not to. He had been so sweet. The Puck I had known before the baby was tough, never let anyone in, and basically a douchebag. The Puck I knew now was caring, and sensitive.

I knew yelling at him that night had hurt him. From his perspective, I had finally realized that I wanted him. I wouldn't have had sex with him the second time, if I truly regretted the first time. But after it was over I had screamed for him to leave. He had tried to open up to me and I had shot him down.

I needed to win him back. I had planned something out, but I wasn't sure if he would think it was totally lame and reject me again.

I was beginning to show. Not a whole lot. My mom told me that would probably happen in a couple weeks. But I could definitely notice a tiny bulge. My shirts were becoming looser and looser.

The one thing I was looking forward to was the second Invitational performance we were doing for Glee club before Sectionals. Mr. Schuster had arranged two group numbers and two solo numbers for us to do. Rachel obviously got one of the solos. But surprisingly, I got the other one.

About three weeks ago he asked me to stay after class. When the bell rang I walked up to his desk.

"What is it Mr. Schue?"

He stood up. "For our second Invitational Performance two of the girls are going to be performing solos. I've already promised Rachel one, but I was hoping that you could perform the second one."

I had looked confused. "Sir, I'm pregnant. I can't sing in front of all those people, they'll laugh at me. What do you even expect me to sing, Papa Don't Preach by Madonna?"

Mr. Schuster laughed and shook his head. "No not that song. But you were rght when you said Madonna."

I didn't want to sing in front of so many people. I had been working so hard to avoid embarrassment.

"Can't you just give it to one of the other girls?"

"Rachel already has a solo. Mercedes voice is too big for Madonna. Tina's voice is too theatrical and polished. That leaves you, Britney, and Santana. You know that out of the three of you that you are without a doubt the best singer Quinn."

I bit my lip. "Well… what song is it?"

Tonight was the big night. I was going to perform. I hadn't been able to practice my song in Glee club as Rachel always insisted she practiced first, and by the time we got to my number I always felt sick, or tired, and Mr, Schuster insisted that I go home and practice there. I would do private practices with him in the morning. He told me I was doing so well, and that he was proud of me. I knew he was probably embellishing because he felt sorry for me, but I didn't care. It felt nice and that was all that mattered.

My parents actually wanted to come to Invitationals. I think most of the reason was that they wanted to make sure that I was actually singing with the Glee Club, and not out "gallivanting" as they put it. But they were coming which meant they were being supportive. Even my dad.

That night I had a plan. It was my last effort to get Puck. If this didn't work then I would have to give up. I would just go through with the pregnancy, give it up for adoption, and just pray that graduation day would get here fast so I could make it out of Lima.

That night I walked into the school and backstage. Everyone was already there. I was already changed into my costume. I sat down in an empty chair and didn't talk to anyone. Kurt and Mercedes were arguing about costume choices. Tina and Artie were being gross and flirting. Finn and Rachel were holding hands and doing warm-up exercises. Brittney, Santana, Puck, Matt, and Mike were joking off in the corner. I sat down and stayed silent. Waiting for our moment to go on stage.

Once we went on I couldn't pay attention. I sang, I did all of the dance moves, and I pretended to be in the moment. But I wasn't. One by U2 sailed by me. When Rachel sang You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift I didn't even pay attention. When we all sang Paparazzi I was in a haze.

Then we went backstage, so that I could go out alone and do the closing solo. I was nervous. A lot more people showed up then I had expected. I was scared, but I had to do this.

Confidently, I walked up to Puck and handed him a piece of paper.

"Don't open it until I start the song, okay?" I whispered.

He nodded. I walked back on stage and there was silence. The spotlight came onto me.

The music started playing. I looked over to the side of the stage. I saw Puck open up the slip of paper. On it I had written _Maybe I shouldn't be but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm crazy for you."_

I had to redirect my gaze back to the audience. It was time for me to sing.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

I finished and the spotlight faded. Suddenly I heard clapping, cheering. And it was all for me. It wasn't a group applause or cheering for Mercedes hitting the high note. No, this was all for me. They liked me.

I walked off the stage and I felt like I had slept with a hanger in my mouth. I just couldn't stop smiling.

Once I made it into the room Mr. Schuster patted me on the back get away and congratulated me. The rest of the kids followed suit. I laughed, they were actually proud of me. It was a nice change of pace.

After everyone started packing away to go away I realized that it was only Puck and I left backstage. I looked at him and he caught my gaze, He smiled and walked over.

"You're really lame." He told me.

I laughed. He hugged me. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled away.

"No more stupid games?" He asked,

I shook my head. "No more."

He smiled. A genuine smile. The smiles he would give whenever he made a touchdown during the football games, or sang really well during a solo.

"I missed you." I whispered.

He mouthed out the words, '_me too_'.

I put my arms around his neck and stood up on my toes to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss. Not like the other ones we had shared which had bee aggressive and passionate. This one was gentle, but meant a whole lot more.

When our lips parted I stood back down on th soles of my feet and giggled. "So, are you like, my boyfriend now?"

"If you want me to be."

I nodded. "I defiantly want you to be."

We walked out of the auditorium hand in hand. My parents saw us. My mom smiled and nudged my father. He didn't seem happy. He hardly ever was though, so it didn't mean much.

I turned to Puck. "It's best if you leave now. My dad's vein is starting to get bigger."

Puck smiled. "Am I allowed to even give you a hug?"

I shook my head. "That would probably still qualify as too much contact. He's practically imagining tearing off your arm right now as we speak and all you're doing is holding my hand."

Puck nodded signalling to me that he understood. "Can I start picking you up to drive you to school again?"

"Yes. And if you want, you can come to my doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm going to find out if the boy is a girl or a guy."

Puck smiled. "I defiantly want to go. It doesn't really matter though, if it's a dude or a chick. I mean look at us, either way it's going to be the hottest thing in Lima."

I giggled. "You're so full of yourself."

Puck left and I walked over to my parents. They congratulated me on my performance. My mom gave me a look that I knew meant that she wanted to know all of the details as soon as we got home.

So I had Puck now. That made me happy. He wasn't perfect, far from it, but he was good and that was enough for me. I liked him. Well, like didn't express it enough. Love was too much. Well, I guess I adored him.

_So Puck and Quinn are officially together! Hope you all are happy about that! _

_This story is winding down. I only have a few more chapters to go, but I'll be writing more soon hopefully s don't worry!_

_Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing this story!_

_It means so much! _

_If you have the time I would really appreciate it if you left a review! Thank you!_

_Until next time,_

_Happy Reading._


	18. Chapter 18

"So, have you thought of names?"

I looked at Puck. We were driving to my doctor's appointment where my mother was waiting for the both of us. My dad had made it clear that he didn't want to come to any of these appointments.

"I don't really like thinking about baby names." I told Puck hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Because Puck, I'm not sure if I want to keep the baby. Thinking of baby names is a sore subject; I guess you would call it."

Puck frowned. "Are you leaning one way to what you want to do with the baby?"

I sighed. "Puck if we could raise the baby on love I would keep it in a heartbeat. But a baby need more than love. It needs money and I think that you getting a job is lovely but still, it won't cover all the costs."

Puck put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Whatever you think is best Quinn."

We pulled into the doctor's office and walked hand in hand to the office where we saw my mother. She waved us over to two seats that she had saved. I took the seat in between my mother and Puck.

"Are you excited Noah," She asked, "To find out if it's a girl or a boy?"

Puck shrugged. "Well as Quinn reminded me in the car, Mrs. Fabray she's not sure if she wats to keep the baby or not, so I'm trying not to get too attached."

My mom clicked her tongue. "Quinn you're going to have to make your mid up fast. We can't keep distracting your dad from finding a suitable Christian couple, and if you do decide to give it up then we're going to need to know soon!"

I sighed. "Can I not be hassled the minute I walk in a room? I need time!"

We sat in silence until the doctor called us in. I was hoisted into one of those stirrup type things. It wasn't comfortable, and I was defiantly making sure that Puck stayed right by my upper area.

The doctor told us all the information, and performed all the tests including putting the very cold goop on my belly. My mother had stepped out of the room after the tests were done. I guess to give Puck and I some privacy. Which was pretty cool for her. After finally going through all the boring matters, he finally asked the million dollar question.

"So, did you want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked with gentle curiosity.

I nodded eagerly. I looked at Puck, he was smiling.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, I can tell you with almost 100% certainty that you two are having a baby girl. Congratulations. I'll give the two of you some alone time."

He left and I didn't move or speak. I couldn't do anything. It hit me. I was having a little baby girl. In about five months I would be giving birth to a girl.

I really hope she _never_ finds herself in the situation that I'm in.

I looked at Puck. He wasn't smiling. Immediately I got worried.

"I'm sorry Puck."

He laughed. "Why the hell do you think you need to apologize Quinn?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm sorry it's not a boy. You probably wanted a boy."

Puck got down to his knees so he was more to my level. He looked me straight in the eyes and I wanted to melt. "Sure Quinn, I may have preferred a boy, someone to teach how to play football, but I don't give a damn in the end. I'll love our girl just the same… if you keep her that is."

I leaned in and gave Puck a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You'd be into tea parties and ballet lessons?"

Puck shook his head. "No, but I'd pretend to be. Plus there'd be things I'd like doing. Every kid has to learn to ride a bike."

"As long as it doesn't have an engine." I added.

Puck laughed quietly. He took my hand and held it. "I hope that she looks exactly like you."

I smiled. More like I grinned. Puck had a way of making me smile like no one else could.

"I hope she gets your skin. We'll save tons on self-tanner later on in the years."

"So, we're keeping it?"

His eyes looked mesmerized, and hopeful. I had gotten him all excited and that was wrong of me. I had to stop bringing up the future around him, because I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. I wanted to keep my daughter, but I didn't know if that would be the best choice for her. I had to make the right choice for her so she would have a good life. Otherwise, I would just be being selfish.

"Puck, I don't know," I whispered, "Obviously I want to but you now the money situation. Plus, football and Glee would be pretty hard to manage with a baby weighing us down."

Puck shook his head. "I'd give up breathing for our daughter. Don't worry about me Quinn when you're making the decision. Make this decision for yourself, and more importantly… for her."

Ugh, why couldn't he just be an annoying, and demanding boyfriend? Our decision would be made in seconds. His selflessness was obnoxious.

I wanted to keep our daughter. I really did.

_ So that's a short chapter because I feel awful that I haven't updated in a while but I have been MAJORLY busy. I'll try to get a longer chapter up soon._

_Please review if you the time. Thanks to all the reviews that I have been getting!_

_Happy Reading!_


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a month since Puck and I had found out that our little baby was going to be a girl. I was reaching five months pregnant, and I was scared. My mom had told me that once I was five months pregnant that would have to make my decision on whether or not to raise the baby. My father had already claimed to have found three suitable Christian couples that would be more than happy to take the baby off of my hands.

I was still stuck on what to do. Puck and I had one conversation about it a week ago. It was all the same, he wanted to keep the baby and I wanted too, but I just didn't know if it was right for the baby.

The terror at school was starting to stop, believe me it was still happening, but it had started to die down. Puck was kind of serving as my protection and he made sure that no one threw any slushies at me anymore.

Also, about two days ago, Rachel had come up to me at lunch:

"Quinn, could we please talk?"

I closed my locker and looked at her. She was holding a bag of cookies as she said this, and thrust them at me. I took them.

"They're I'm sorry cookies," She told me, "Because I'm sorry we're not friends anymore. Maybe going out with Finn so soon wasn't a good idea, but I just thought that since you were Puck you wouldn't have minded. Obviously I was wrong though, and so I'm sorry."

I was ready to spit out venom and rip Rachel a new one, but after all that had been going on, it wasn't worth it. Rachel was being nice, and I was in no position to turn down friends.

"It's alright; you've been so nice to me through all of this Rachel so I'm sorry for being a bitch. Everything has just been really difficult for me."

Rachel nodded and pulled me into a hug. She rubbed my back and told me that she was there for me if I ever needed someone to talk to. She told me that Finn was there too, and he was really hoping he could be Godfather if we decided to raise the baby.

That was another thing that had happened. Puck had said that Finn had went up to him and told him that they were cool again. He wasn't happy that Puck and I had slept together, but that he wasn't going to be bitter about anything anymore. Well, I'm sure Finn didn't use the word bitter, but you get my point.

Life was starting to get a little normal. Not normal in the traditional sense, but normal in the 'I'm pregnant at 16' sort of way.

Puck picked me up to drive me to school. He had a big grin on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I want to show you something today after school. Can you meet me in the auditorium?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're my ride home dummy. If I don't meet you there I'm walking home. And after gaining 12 pounds, and having to carry 20 pounds worth of textbooks and junk, that wouldn't be very comfortable."

"So you'll meet me?"

I giggled and nodded.

The day went by slowly, but it always does when you're anticipating something. I finished all my work in class – it's amazing how much you can get finished when you're not gossiping or planning to ruin Rachel Berry's life. Finally, the bell rang and school was out.

I rushed to my locker, and saw Finn standing there. I smiled.

"Hey stranger. I haven't seen much of you lately."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been really busy with football, and glee, and my friends, which now includes Puck again-"

I cut him off. "And Rachel?"

Finn laughed. "Maybe a little. How are you and Puck doing? He told me you two are actually like dating now or something."

"Yeah, for about a month and a bit. We're good. I mean you're supposed to fall and love and then have kids but, I guess we're just different in that way. How are you and Rachel doing?"

"Good," He replied, "I mean, she's kind of crazy but when I'm with her its like I can't help but ignore all of those things. She's actually really cool."

"This is really weird. Talking about each other's love lives and all."

Finn leaned back on a locked and nodded. "It is. But, I want to be friends. You're cool Quinn Fabray."

I hugged Finn and giggled. "Well you are quite amazing Finn Hudson."

We parted ways and I walked to the auditorium. I went inside and saw Puck standing on the stage with his guitar in hand. I walked down to the seats in the front.

"What are you doing Puck?"

"I have something to sing to you, well to you and the baby. Mr. Schu told me that it might be a good idea and I found this song and-"

"Just get on with it Puck!" I yelled playfully.

I sat down on the chair and watched as he started playing his guitar. He looked at me the entire time as he sang. I never felt so special.

_Deep in my heart, there's no room for crying,  
but I'm trying to see your point of view  
Deep in my heart, I'm afraid I'm dying,  
I'd be lying if I said I'm not_

Welcome in, welcome in,  
Shame about the weather  
Welcome in, welcome in,  
You're welcome  
It's a sin, it's a sin,  
Where birds of a feather, are welcome to, land on you

You've got my eyes  
And we can't see, what you'll be, you can't disguise  
But either way, I will pray, you will be wise  
Pretty soon you will see, tears in my eyes..

As each day goes by, makes way for another,  
We discover that we're not alone  
And each day we try, the best we can to recover,  
All the feelings that we left below

Welcome in, welcome in,  
Shame about the weather  
Welcome in, welcome in,  
You're welcome  
It's a sin, it's a sin,  
Where birds of a feather, are welcome too, land on you

You've got my eyes  
We can't see, what you'll be, you can't disguise  
But either way, I will pray, you will be wise  
Pretty soon you will see the tears in my eyes..

Welcome in, welcome in,  
Shame about the weather  
Welcome in, welcome in,  
You're welcome  
It's a sin, it's a sin,  
Where birds of a feather, are welcome too, land on you...

*(Song is My Eyes by Travis)*

When he finished I ran up to him on the stage and planted a big kiss on his lips. He wrapped me in his arms and held onto me tight. That's when I felt something weird. It was like something was hitting my stomach.

I felt Puck let go of me and he looked at me shocked. "Was that the…"

"The baby," I nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Puck put his hand over my stomach and I moved my hand to be over Puck's. I looked up at him and he leaned down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

This was it. I had made my decision. I knew what I had to do.

I looked at Puck in the eyes and whispered, "Puck, I want to keep the baby."

He immediately replied, "It's about time you realized that!"

So that's my story. I don't really know where my life is headed from here on in. I know it's going to be stressful, but I can handle it. I'll have a good life with Puck, and our baby girl. Ms. Pillsbury had given me information on universities with daycare and family housing. Life would get hard, but I wasn't alone, and I had realized that I was finally where I was meant to be.

At this point in time, my life would've been easier, but I wouldn't want to be just fat.

_That's the end of the story! I hope you all liked it, as it was a joy to write!_

_This story has always been AU, but after last night's episode it is even more. I felt so bad for Quinn! Her parents are terrible! But how cute was that stare between Puck and Quinn? I'm so waiting until the day that they'll get together- which I'm feeling is coming up/!_

_I'm very sorry for the ridiculous wait between these past 2 chapters but I have been terribly busy. _

_Thank you to all that read/reviewed/favourited/etc. this story, it really meant a lot!_

_I'm hoping to start a new Puck/Quinn story soon, so I hope you all are planning to read that as well!_

_Until next time,_

_Happy Reading_


End file.
